Lips Like Sugar
by Lilytaa
Summary: Merodeadores. Sexto año. Ellos creian ser especiales. Ellas los cambiaron. La misma historia narrada de forma..diferente.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Las vacaciones de verano por fin habían comenzado, dando paso así a la invasión de enanos. Niños de todas las edades corrían felices por la calle con helados y dulces, jugando en las plazas o reuniéndose en la casa del chico afortunado al que sus padres le habían comprado lo ultimo en tecnología muggle: La X-Box 360.

Contrastando con el ruidoso paisaje, un muchacho ajeno a todo dormitaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol más grande del exclusivo parque residencial para magos Valle Godric.

James Potter, un mago de 16 años, pelo azabache y sonrisa perfecta, rió al pensar en que vivía en un barrio exclusivo. Su padre había muerto cinco años antes y su madre, sumida en la depresión y desesperación, necesitaba de altas y continuas dosis de calmantes y sedantes. Sus abuelos paternos los llevaron a vivir con ellos para darle los cuidados necesarios a su madre y poder educarlo a él como Dios manda. Así había llegado al barrio exclusivo. Habría seguido perdido en "El Extraño Mundo de James" por unas cuantas horas, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- Disculpe que lo moleste en sus meditaciones Señorito, pero su abuelo lo necesita en el despacho –. Uno de los elfos de la Mansión Potter había aparecido tan silenciosamente que el azabache se sobresaltó al escuchar su chillona voz.

- Gracias Pigli, voy enseguida –. Se levantó perezosamente mientras el elfo desaparecía con un ¡Plop!.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de sus abuelos, maldiciéndose por no haber llevado la escoba. Al doblar en una esquina, la mansión estilo victoriano, de tres pisos y enormes ventanales se alzó imponentemente. Cruzó a grandes zancadas el jardín de entrada y antes de llegar, la puerta ya se había abierto dejándolo pasar. Se dirigió al estudio de su abuelo, ubicado en el primer piso, preguntándose qué había hecho ahora.

- ¡James!, amigo, hasta que llegas. Emily se moría de los nervios porque no aparecías. Yo como buen nieto-adoptivo-postizo-pegado le dije que te estabas ligando a una rubia increíble que vi al llegar, pero creo que no la tranquilizó mucho – Sirius Black lo saludó sonriente. Era el mejor amigo del azabache, casi su hermano. Tenía también 16 años y cumpliría los 17 en diciembre. Levemente más alto que James, de cabello negro y unos ojos azul oscuro que traían baboso al alumnado femenino de Hogwarts en totalidad. Con justa razón era el hombre más codiciado del colegio. Una difícil tarea pero, como Sirius solía decir, alguien debía hacerlo. A su lado lo esperaba la radiante sonrisa de Remus Lupin. Su otro gran amigo era tan o más atractivo que él y Sirius, aunque a veces su frágil figura le jugaba en contra. Dueño de unos ojazos color miel y cabello castaño claro era lejos el más adorable y lindo de los tres.

Tras saludar a sus amigos con el super-hiper-duper-exclusivo saludo de Los Merodeadores se percató de que donde Remus estaba sentado, el suelo estaba cubierto de una cantidad impresionante de envoltorios de chocolate. Decidió no preguntar, Remus era un tanto... sensible cuando de chocolates se trataba.

- ¡Sirius!¡Remus!, pensé que los vería la próxima semana. Llegaron antes de lo previsto – les dijo James mientras se iba a sentar. Sus abuelos los miraban con ternura, ambos sabían que al morir su hijo, James había recibido el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, cosa que ellos agradecían enormemente invitándolos cada verano a pasar las últimas semanas con ellos.

- ¿No te sorprendo? Pensé que me querías más Jamsie. Pero veo que me cambiaste por el Quidditch – le dijo Sirius dramáticamente mientras señalaba la polera que James usaba orgulloso con el nombre de su equipo favorito estampado - Pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Si quieres que me largue, lo haré – Sirius avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta y antes de que alguien se lo impidiese agregó. - Pero como se que no es así, que tu me amas y adoras por sobre todo, me quedaré. -

- Bien chicos – Eduard le cortó el monólogo al amigo de su nieto con una sonrisa - los he llamado porque tengo algo que comunicarles. Dumbledore me mandó una lechuza y… -

- ¡Lo que sea que le haya dicho, nosotros no lo hicimos!¡Somos inocentes de todos los cargos! – Sirius estaba arrodillado en el suelo pidiendo clemencia. James tenía el puño en su boca intentando no reírse y a Remus se le había ido el chocolate por otro lado al hacerlo.

- Sirius, querido, deja que Eduard termine – Emily Potter miraba divertida al chico.

- Como decía, Dumbledore me mandó una nota y no, no me comentó nada de ustedes. James, lamentablemente con la abuela tenemos que partir esta misma noche y volveremos justo para despedirlos en el tren el primero de septiembre. -

- ¿Pero a dónde van? – James quería mucho a sus abuelos y le gustaba pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo de las vacaciones con ellos.

- Un favor – le respondió su abuela - Ahora, aprovechando que están todos aquí, y considerando lo que me costó reunirlos… -

- ¿Por qué, si me permite linda abuela-adoptiva-postiza-pegada, le costó reunirnos? -

- Pues a ti no puedo mandarte una lechuza a la Mansión Black por tu familia, querido. No quiero que me la regresen degollada con un lindo moño negro como la última vez y Remus, por razones que aun desconozco, no quería venir. Tuve que ofrecerle chocolates para convencerlo. - James y Sirius miraron a su amigo con incredulidad.¿Sobornos con chocolate?, la afición de Remus llegaba a niveles extremos. Además no recordaban alguna broma por la cual no hubiese querido ir.

- Es chocolate suizo. ¡Suizo! Es el mejor chocolate del mundo. ¡Y no me miren así! me siento incomprendido.. – Remus miró el suelo con pena. En eso, la abuela de James le ofreció la bombonera llena de chocolates "Kisses" con la cual partió corriendo al rincón del estudio con cara de sicópata feliz.

- Bueno, y James se la pasa todo el día bajo el árbol de la plaza mirando no se qué y pensando en no se quién - finalizó el señor Potter

- La cosa es que como no estaremos, necesitan supervisión y no, los elfos no lo harán, sabemos que ustedes los compran y/o sobornan – Cara de "pero-si-yo-jamás-he-roto-un-plato-en-mi-vida" de los 3 chicos.

- Por lo que decidimos – continuó Richard - que trabajarán este verano.

- jajajajajajajajajajjajaajajaja – James, Remus y Sirius rodaban por el suelo de la risa, con Eduard mirándolos impaciente. Cuando por fin lograron levantarse, sujetándose el estómago aun y limpiándose las lágrimas, James preguntó.

- ¿Es una broma, verdad? -

- No, no lo es. Sirius, Remus y tú irán a trabajar a un Club de Campo muggle durante cuatro semanas -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que esta es la tercera vez que subimos este Fic. Pero como ninguna de las versiones anteriores nos gustaba nos aventuramos a una tercera que sentimos mucho mejor, mas completa, mejor redactada, en fin, nos llena mucho más. Esperamos desde lo mas profundo de nuestros corazoncitos que les guste, nos posteen y lo sigan hasta el final. Prometemos que vale la pena. Gracias por leernos y ya que llegaron hasta este punto, aprieten Go! y dejen reviws!

Kattia Potter  
Sui Black  
Ale Patil

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

"Estoy a su servicio" ¡Esto parece un prostíbulo! Además, estos uniformes no dejan lucir mi hermoso y musculoso cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pensando Eduard cuando nos mando a esto? – Sirius estaba indignado. A su lado, James y Remus se encontraban en iguales condiciones. No tanto por el hecho de que el uniforme era detestable, sino porque ambos pensaban que su trabajo era el más aburrido


	2. 1: Trabajo ¿Se come?

Capítulo I: "Trabajo ¿Se come?

El club de campo se encontraba en las afueras de Londres, a los pies de una colina. Tenía canchas de tenis, de golf, fútbol, bar, piscinas, saunas, salas de masajes y zonas para picnic. Eran cerca de 50 hectáreas en total y para poder ingresar era necesario ser miembro.

- Muy bien, con que ustedes son Potter, Lupin y Black - Una señora regordeta de aproximadamente 40 años y cabello notoriamente maltraído a causa de las tinturas, los miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras revisaba una lista - El sistema funciona así: Trabajarán de lunes a viernes, llegarán puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana y se retirarán a las seis de la tarde. En caso de necesitarlos se les pedirá trabajar horas extras para algún evento o comida, obviamente en ese caso recibirán un pago extra. Al llegar se presentarán en recepción y firmarán la hoja de ingreso. Allí, se les informará sobre sus actividades del día. Si lo hacen mal, serán cambiados de actividad hasta encontrar alguna en la que sean buenos. Tienen totalmente prohibido tomar cualquier cosa del bar de bebidas y meter sus debiluchos cuerpos a la piscina – los tres chicos la miraron con odio. Ellos no eran debiluchos¿Quién se creía esa cuarentona amargada para venir y herir su orgullo de merodeadores?

- Su período de almuerzo - continuó - es de 30 minutos y al acabar, se les reasignaran sus labores. El horario de comida puede variar dependiendo de la actividad que estén desempeñando, y solo podrán ir a comer al haberla acabado. Ahora, Potter irás a trabajar al bar de las piscinas, serás mesero. Lupin irás a la recepción de las canchas de golf, donde entregarás y recibirás los palos de los usuarios. Y Black irá a las canchas de tenis, será el recoge-bolas. -

- Disculpe¿el qué? - Sirius no entendía a que se refería esa horrible señora. ¿Iban a golpear a alguien y tendría que recoger sus bolas? James pensaba algo similar y Remus, adivinando las ideas de su amigo, se reía disimuladamente.

- El recoge bolas, señor Black. Usted irá recogiendo todas las pelotas que los jugadores dejen tiradas en la cancha. ¿Alguna duda? - al ver que los chicos no le respondían, agregó - bueno, aquí tienen un mapa del campo, cualquier duda, le preguntan a los hombres de gorra azul. Ah, y antes de olvidarlo, sus uniformes - les entregó a cada uno unas bermudas de color azul oscuro, una camisa roja con cuello que atrás decía "estoy a su servicio", y una gorra azul con el logo del club bordado. Antes de poder reclamar siquiera la señora ya se había ido.

- "Estoy a su servicio" ¡Esto parece un prostíbulo! Además, estos uniformes no dejan lucir mi hermoso y musculoso cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pensando Eduard cuando nos mando a esto? -. Sirius estaba indignado. A su lado, James y Remus se encontraban en iguales condiciones. No tanto por el hecho de que el uniforme era detestable, sino porque ambos pensaban que su trabajo era el más aburrido - Ahora¿Alguien puede explicarme que mierda es un recoge bolas? -

- Pues el tenis, Sirius, es un deporte en el que le pegas a una pelota con una raqueta para que pase por sobre una malla hacia donde está otro jugador que tiene que volver a pegarle a la pelota y así. El recoge-bolas es el que va en busca de las pelotas de tenis que salen de la cancha y se las devuelve a los jugadores cuando se las pidan. La idea es que no te atravieses en el juego o lo arruinarás - Remus intentaba explicarle a su amigo en que consistia su nuevo trabajo. Lamentablemente, Sirius no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca del tenis, y seguía indignado por lo de "debilucho", así que imagínense la carita que traía -. Sabes que te lo cambiaría de buena gana, pero quizas que nos hace la gorda si se entera.

- Remus¿Qué demonios es un semero? – James iba a su lado con cara de consternación suprema. Jamás había escuchado esa palabra y en ese momento se arrepentía de no haber tomado Estudios Muggles en el Colegio.

- Mesero, James. Es una especie de elfo doméstico. Tienes que atender a los clientes, preguntarles que desean comer o beber, si se les ofrece algo más, etc. Lo más probable es que te den una hoja de pedido. Te acercas a una mesa, les preguntas que desean comer, lo anotas y lo llevas a las cocinas. Cuando esté listo, llevas el pedido de vuelta a la mesa y cuando hayan terminado les llevas la cuenta.-

-Remus – el aludido miró a sus dos amigos. Sabía que lo pasarían mal, por lo menos ese día. Ellos no tenían idea de las cosas muggles; él, a diferencia de los otros dos, era de familia muggle. Sus padres eran magos, pero su madre fue la primera bruja de la familia, por lo que en su casa tenía miles de cosas de ese estilo. Cada vez que James y Sirius iban, costaba horas poder despegarlos de los artefactos y electrodomésticos. Miró a sus amigos -¡Tenemos miedo¡No nos dejes solos¿Siii? – los dos morenos se arrodillaron y pusieron cara de perrito abandonado. Remus los miró sonriente.

-¿Y su dignidad?-

-Se perdió en el momento en que mi abuelo nos inscribió para trabajar en el verano.-

-----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Remus Lupin? - el muchacho asintió - Muy bien, trabajarás aquí hasta la hora de almuerzo, siempre y cuando no cometas errores. Estarás a cargo de los carritos del golf. En esta hoja anotarás el nombre del usuario, su número de socio, el número del carro que le darás y el tiempo de uso. No es muy difícil y espero que no te equivoques. Cualquier duda y/o consulta, a Stan. Él estará a cargo tuyo durante la mañana. ¿Alguna pregunta? – ante la negativa del chico, agregó - Este campo de golf es de prestigio mundial, y espero que no arruines eso¿entendido?-

-Sí señor - Remus había llegado a la zona del golf y al entrar en la recepción el tipo a cargo no le dio tiempo ni para respirar. "No será difícil", pensó el muchacho. Él sabía jugar golf, su abuelo le había enseñado, por lo que conocía algunos tecnicismos que esperaba, le ayudarían.

- Ahora, Stan está en la puerta esperándote. Tu almuerzo será sólo cuando termines. Buena suerte - Remus salió del lugar preguntándose como le estaría yendo a sus amigos.

- Tú eres Remus¿Cierto?, Mi nombre es Stan, como estoy seguro te dijo el Sr. Bolton. Nuestro trabajo es uno de los más simples del club, y ojalá lo hagas bien. En mi primer día casi volqué un carro y por poco me despiden si no fuera porque soy sobrino del dueño, el Sr. Evans, una gran persona hay que añadir. Algo estricto, eso sí, pero si haces caso de las normas al pie de la letra no habrá problemas -.

-Claro. ¿El Sr. Evans, dijiste? - preguntó curioso Remus

- Sí, Rodolphus Evans. Es dueño del Club de Campo que aquí ves. Le costó casi 5 años construirlo y desde su inauguración es todo un éxito. Claro que es lo único que podía hacer después que su hija se fuera al colegio ese de raros. El está orgulloso, extrañamente orgulloso, yo no sé si podría estarlo al saber que mi hija es una...- Stan se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más. Remus lo miraba con interés, ese apellido le sonaba demasiado, pero no podía recordar de donde. ¿Hogwarts, quizás? Stan había dicho algo acerca de un colegio de raros, quizás de magia. Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser.

- ¿Aquí es? - Remus intentó sacar a Stan del estado de trauma en el que estaba, sabía que el muchacho no diría más

- S...sí, aquí es. Ehh, bueno, siéntate aquí mientras yo... ehhh, pues, voy a...ya sabes, a...-

- ¿A buscar otra silla? -

- ¡Sí!, eso, a buscar otra silla. Vuelvo enseguida - Mientras veía al chico alejarse, dos hombres, al parecer del mundo financiero, se acercaron a pedirle un carro. Suspiró con resignación e intentó colocar su mejor sonrisa: El trabajo apenas comenzaba.

-Muy bien Potter, soy el Sr. Stevens y estoy a cargo del bar. Tu trabajo durante esta mañana será servir las bebidas en la barra. Se acercarán, te darán su pedido y tú se los servirás. Nada difícil¿verdad? Pero si llegas a romper una copa tendrás que pagarla con tu salario. En cuanto acabes podrás ir a almorzar al comedor con los demás trabajadores. Al finalizar tu receso, se te reasignarán nuevas tareas. Trabajarás con Jack, él te supervisará esta mañana. ¿Alguna duda¿No¿Ninguna? Pues me marcho. Buena suerte -.

- ¡Hola¿Eres el nuevo? -. James asintió al joven que se le acercó apenas el señor Stevens se hubo marchado -. Bienvenido al bar. Durante la mañana casi no hay trabajo, tan solo bebidas y jugos, tienes suerte que no te haya tocado el turno de la noche, no paras en ningún momento. Mi nombre es Jack, por cierto¿El tuyo?

- Soy James, James Potter.

- ¿Potter? Ese apellido lo he escuchado en alguna parte.. -

-No creo, no es un apellido muy común - ¿De dónde un muggle podría conocer el apellido de su familia en la que sólo habían magos y brujas?

- Bueno, que más da. Veamos, te enseñaré el sistema, aquí están los hielos, tienes que preguntarle al cliente si quiere antes de agregarlos al vaso. Esas son las bebidas alcohólicas, no las puedes vender hasta la hora de almuerzo. Por aquí la maquina de gaseosas y jugos naturales, para servirlos aprietas el botón que está ahí y lo sueltas cuando ya esta lleno el vaso. Si te piden un trago que no conozcas me llamas y listo. Recuerda tratarlos a todos por señor, señora o señorita, sea cual sea el caso. No puedes tomar ninguna de las bebidas ni comer nada que no se te sea ofrecido. ¿Estamos?

- Estamos - James no tenía idea de cómo lo haría para poder trabajar ahí. Conocía algunos tragos por las comidas a las que había asistido con su abuelo, pero hasta ahí. ¿Y cómo se suponía que apretando un botoncito saldría el jugo?

- Muy bien, James, te dejo para que te acostumbres. ¡Pórtate bien! - ¡Ja!, como si el pudiese portarse mal. Mira nada más, James Potter, la estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el tipo más popular del colegio, admirado y seguido por todos, intentando servir jugos...¡Apretando un estúpido botoncito!

- Disculpa¿Podrías darme una gaseosa con mucho hielo? Muero de sed - La primera clienta de James había aparecido. Se dio vuelta para atenderla, preparando la sonrisa de galán numero cuatro, pero al verla casi se muere de la impresión. Samantha Carter lo miraba con cara de asombro. Samantha era una chica de 16 años recién cumplidos. Estaba en el mismo curso de James, sexto año de Gryffindor, y era la mejor en transformaciones. Se conocían desde siempre, ya que ambos eran los herederos de una larga tradición de magos "puros", y sus familias se llevaban bastante bien. De pequeños celebraban las Navidades y Años Nuevos juntos, hasta que entraron a Hogwarts. No se caían mal, pero sus amigos, entiéndase el resto de los merodeadores y las amigas de Samantha, tenían sus...diferencias. Así que se habían distanciado.

- ¡JAMES¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué haces detrás de la barra? No me digas que… ¡Oh por Merlín¿TRABAJAS AQUÍ¿TÚ, el ser más vago, ocioso y flojo del mundo, en vacaciones, TRABAJAS? -

- ¡Buenos días Sam, gusto en verte a ti también! Sí, mi dulce abuelito me inscribió para este encantador trabajo de verano ya que él y mi linda abuelita le están haciendo un favor a Dumbly Wombly - James la miraba con una sonrisa forzada. Si no había reclamado por trabajar en un lugar muggle era precisamente porque estaba seguro que no se encontraría a ningún alumno de Hogwarts y su reputación no resultaría afectada.

- ¿Eduard te obligó a trabajar? Pensé que por ser su único nieto te llenaba de mimos. En fin, independiente de que te conozca, tienes que darme mi bebida ¡Y con mucho hielo! - le dijo Samantha divertida. En ese momento James se dio cuenta de que la chica había estado en la piscina. Llevaba un bikini verde que destacaba su estilizada figura moldeada a base de ballet. Su vecina bailaba desde muy pequeña, de hecho, en más de una ocasión se había ofrecido a enseñarle. Ahora practicaba esporádicamente, pero seguía conservando esa gracia y clase única de una bailarina de ballet.

- Claro¿ Y qué haces aquí, Sam? Jamás pensé que me encontraría a alguien del colegio, mucho menos a ti -. Le preguntó mientras peleaba con la maquina para lograr servir la gaseosa.

- Pues, venimos siempre, todos los veranos. Cómo su padre es el dueño, nos invita cada año en vacaciones. Es un lugar precioso y muy grande. El próximo año construirán un hotel así que no tendré que venir de casa hasta acá. Bueno James, un gusto verte. Espero que trabajar aquí no baje tu status en Hogwarts. ¡Adiós! -. Le dijo Samantha mientras le cerraba un ojo y se llevaba su gaseosa en dirección a la piscina.

- ¡Espera¿El padre de quién es el dueño? -.Pero Samantha ya se había ido. James iba a partir tras ella a preguntarle cuando sintió una tos a su lado. Un cliente lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Discúlpeme, señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo? -. Suspiró resignado.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sirius estaba perdido. Desde que había dejado a Remus en el golf y a James en el bar, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba. "El mapa está mal hecho", concluyó, luego de analizarlo profundamente durante un par de segundos, y lo tiró a un tarro de basura. Entonces caminó, caminó y siguió caminando. Hasta que llegó a unos establos y se dio cuenta que por esas cosas de la vida parece que se había perdido. No quiso preguntar por orgullo, así que tuvo que seguir caminando. Vio a muchas personas con gorras azules, sabía que a ellos tenía que preguntarles si tenía alguna duda o se perdía¿Pero como podía decirles "Estoy perdido" sin sonar asustado y patético?

Estaba exhausto, había caminado durante casi una hora bajo un sol nunca antes visto en Inglaterra. Se tiró al suelo pensando que moriría de deshidratación, maldiciendo a los pájaros por ser felices y a los reptiles por disfrutar del calor, cuando escucho pasos atrás de él. Se volteo inmediatamente, sin saber que más tarde se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Tras él estaba la cuarentona que los había recibido junto a un hombre alto, de porte elegante y mirada severa. Quien era nada más y nada menos que el dueño del lugar.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tirado en el pasto y no trabajando donde te ordené? – La gordis, como le había puesto Sirius, parecía enfadada. Y no era para menos, ya que se suponía que el muchacho tenía que estar al otro lado del club, en las canchas de tenis.

- Pues verá, resulta que yo estaba...bueno, yo...emm, me perdí. No se donde dejé el mapa y no tengo idea donde estoy – Sirius estaba visiblemente nervioso. La señora no lo intimidaba en lo más mínimo, pero él, el hombre que estaba a su lado, lo cohibía profundamente.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre, joven? – Le preguntó el dueño, mirándolo serio y amenazante. A Sirius no le gustó que le preguntara por su nombre, sabía que lo despedirían, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que le diría Eduard cuando volviese y le dijera que lo habían echado en su primer día.

- Soy Sirius, señor. Sirius Black -

- ¿Black? Hum, Betty, déjame intercambiar un par de palabras con el señor Black - "A sí que se llama Betty. Menudo nombre para una vaca", pensó el chico mientras "La Gorda Betty" se alejaba - Black, mi nombre es Rodolphus Evans, y soy el dueño del Club en el que estás parado. Sé que eres mago, sé que vas a Hogwarts, y sé que estás aquí porque el Sr. Potter te obligó -

- ¿Y cómo sabe eso usted? - ¿Qué clase de psicópata era ese tipo¡Porqué sabía tanto de él!

- Mi hija es bruja y es compañera suya en Gryffindor, señor Black. – Le respondió como si le hubiera leído la mente - Conozco al Sr. Potter hace un par de años ya. Y aunque usted esté aquí por hacerle un favor a Eduard, no significa que puede estar holgazaneando. Las canchas de tenis, a las que usted fue asignado, están en el otro extremo del campo -

- ¡Es que me he perdido! -

- Use el mapa entonces señor Black, que para eso fue diseñado. Este lugar es bastante grande, así que hay mucho que hacer. Usted fue contratado para trabajar, no para flojear. Lo llevaré yo mismo a las canchas de tenis y le explicaré su función como recoge-bolas. Y ya que se retrasó en sus funciones, su horario de almuerzo también se verá afectado. ¿Alguna pregunta? - Rayos¡Por qué todos le preguntaban eso al finalizar una oración!

- No señor Evans, ninguna -

- Muy bien, entonces en marcha -. y juntos, en completo silencio, se dirigieron a las canchas de tenis. Sirius repasaba mentalmente la lista de chicas con las que había estado, pero ninguna se apellidaba Evans. Definitivamente tenía que ser de primero o segundo, él conocía a todas las chicas Gryffindor de cuarto a séptimo después de todo¿No?

-----------------------------------------------------------

James se arrastraba, literalmente, al comedor del Club. Estaba agotado, había desperdiciado cuatro horas de su maravillosa existencia, de pie, atendiendo muggles con cara de mafiosos y niñitos insoportables que se divertían tirándole agua. Y solo era su primer día¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba su abuelo tenerlo así? Ya se estaba convenciendo de que habían dejado de quererlo.

Remus le seguía de cerca, con una cara de cansancio que ni siquiera después de la luna llena traía. En su vida le había tocado tratar con gente tan despreciable. Todos eran tan frívolos, interesados, engreídos, altaneros, ególatras, asumiéndose la crème de la sociedad británica, que a su lado Lucius Malfoy era un amable y simpático estudiante más.

Ambos amigos, exhaustos de sus respectivos trabajos, tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer el guiso de aspecto sospechoso que burbujeaba en sus bandejas y expedía un hedor comparable sólo con el de Peter cuando no se bañaba por varios días.

- ¿Se supone que tenemos que comer _esto_? - James miraba con incredulidad el plato. Para ser un Club de Campo de alto prestigio, el trato a los empleados dejaba bastante que desear.

- Supongo, aunque no entiendo porque somos los _únicos_ que tenemos que comer esto -. Corrección: El trato a James y sus amigos dejaba bastante que desear. El moreno miró a su alrededor y, en efecto, el resto de los trabajadores comían cosas de lo más apetitosas.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! Te juro que cuando regrese mi abuelo le diré un par de cosas que... -

- Vale, pero ahora deja de quejarte y come, mira que tenemos poco tiempo -

- Eso deberías decírselo a Sirius, que aún no ha llegado - Le respondió James con el ceño fruncido y en un esfuerzo sobrenatural se metió a la boca una cucharada de "comida" – ¡Puaj! Ok, esto me supera¡me voy! –

- ¡James espera! No podemos irnos así nada más.. -

- Pues me importa un carajo¿Vienes o no? –

- Está bien, pero luego no te quejes de que tienes hambre o.. -

- Remus, no jodas¿Si? -

- Y tú no te desquites conmigo, que estemos aquí no es mi culpa, de nadie en realidad, así que tratemos de asumirlo lo mejor posible -

- Si mami.. - Caminaron hacia el jardín, aún les quedaban unos minutos antes del turno de la tarde. Una vez afuera vieron a cierto personaje coqueteando con un par de tenistas rubias frente a la recepción -. ¡Claro!, nosotros intoxicándonos con esa porquería y él haciéndole ojitos al primer par de piernas que ve pasar ¿No te digo Remus que la vida es injusta? Pero mira nada más... - James se acercó a Sirius por detrás y abrazándolo le dijo - Hey, cariño ¿No me presentas a tus amigas? Cuidado chicas, que este está ocupado -. Y les cerró un ojo a las rubias que salieron casi corriendo con cara de horror.

- ¡James Potter, tienes exactamente dos segundos para correr antes de que te deje impotente de por vida! -

- Pero Siri, amor, no te enojes con tu Jamsie, yo solo te estaba cuidando de esas arpías que seguro tenían intenciones deshonestas contigo¡¡mi inocente Siri!! –

- ¡Remus, tú dile algo! - le lloriqueó al lobito

- A mi no me metan...no otra vez -

- ¡James, yo no te hago eso! Bueno, no tanto ¡Pero el punto es que me jodiste el ligue! -

- ¿Yo¿Remus, acaso yo hice eso? - Tono de inocencia: Mode on

- Que a mi no me metan les dije -

- No Paddy, tu estás confundido, yo no hice nada malo -. Tono de inocencia: Full

- Mira, si no tuviera tanta hambre, te golpeo aquí mismo -

- Je, pues seguirás con hambre -

- ¿Ahh?

- Sip, resulta que nuestros "almuerzos" apestan casi tanto como Snape, así que olvídate de comer hoy.

- Es broma.,. -

- No, el lobito tiene razón, además hace un rato no parecías muy hambriento, no de comida, al menos... -

- Silencio Potter, que tu estás casi al nivel de Malfoy en estos momentos -

- ¡Uy! Que... -

- Ya ustedes dos no empiecen, mejor vamos a la recepción para que nos digan que nos toca hacer ahora. -

- Pero... -

- ¡Y sin reproches!. -

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Llegaron tarde – Los jóvenes miraron sus relojes: 5 minutos atrasados. Suspiraron con resignación.

- Lo sentimos -

- Como sea. Sus supervisores los calificaron como eficientes, pero aun así serán cambiados de labor. Potter y Black, ustedes irán al bosque con el grupo de Canopy, serán guías. Lupin, tu irás al sauna y trabajarás dando masajes con especies –

- Disculpe¿A qué se refiere con especies? -

- A masajes con ungüentos, Lupin. Miel, cremas, esencias de flores, chocolate, etc – Remus la miró horrorizado¡A que clase de monstruo se le ocurriría desperdiciar el chocolate de esa manera! – Potter, Black¿Alguna otra pregunta? –

- Pues¿Qué es al Canopy? - Sirius en su vida había escuchado algo como eso, menos aún James.

- Un deporte de riesgo, muchacho, consúltale a tu supervisor si quieres más información, yo me debo ir ahora. Y por cierto, me enteré que no quisieron comer los almuerzos que les estaban designados. Las razones francamente no me interesan, solo cumplo con informarles que el dueño decidió no darles más comida, tienen el período de almuerzo libre, pero el Club se reserva el derecho de alimentarlos. Ahora, como se supone que guardaron el mapa – Mirada de odio a Sirius - pueden retirarse. A las 6:00 pm deben venir aquí mismo para firmar su salida, adiós -

- Hey, Remsie, tú sabes lo que es el Canopy¿Cierto? –

- Lo siento Sirius, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pueda ser, los Deportes de Riesgo no se ven hasta Séptimo Año –

- Aquí dice que el Canopy está en el bosque de la derecha, y las Salas de Masajes a la izquierda, junto a la piscina. Será mejor que nos apresuremos -

- Vale, a las 6:00 aquí mismo¿Si¡Y no intentes escaparte sin nosotros Remsie! -

- Ok¡Buena suerte!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Remus acababa de llegar a un recinto elegantemente decorado, sobrio pero acogedor. De inmediato sintió el exquisito aroma de las diferentes especies en el ambiente, y hubiera seguido ahí, intentando diferenciar un olor de otro, si una mujer, seguro menor de 25 años, no lo hubiera llamado.

- ¿Remus Lupin? – el chico le asintió. Era una morena de esas que no se ven a menudo. Alta, medidas perfectas, rostro delicado y cabello digno de comercial. Remus estaba seguro de que Sirius ya se la habría ligado.

- Si, soy yo -

- Bienvenido, soy Ágatha, tu supervisora y encargada del Salón de Masajes. Tu sección será la sala del chocolate. El trabajo es simple, el cliente te estará esperando ya recostado en la camilla y tu procedes al masaje, manteniendo todo el respeto que amerita la situación, por supuesto -

- Disculpe, pero.. -

- Por favor tutéame, no soy tan vieja¿O lo parezco? -

- No, para nada, usted, digo, tú, osea.. -

- ¿Si?-

- Pues, que yo nunca he hecho masajes -

- ¡Ay corazón! No sabes cuanto me gustaría hacerte uno para que aprendieras bien como es esto de los masajes con chocolate y otras especies, pero lamentablemente estoy muy ocupada y ya te están esperando. Confío en que harás un gran trabajo -

- Pe..pero.. -

- Nada de peros cariño, ve a la sala tres que te están esperando¡Adiós! - Remus observó alejarse a su supervisora con la misma desagradable sensación que sentía cada vez que algún profesor o el viejo Filch lo descubría en medio de una broma: Estar condenado. Miró al cielo en busca de ayuda divina, alguien allá arriba debía compadecerse de él ¿No? Después de todo, por algo era Prefecto en Hogwarts, se suponía que su conducta era intachable, un alumno ejemplar, compañero y amigo, sin duda alguien así debía recibir ayuda en momentos como ese.

- Acéptalo Lupin, eres un Prefecto corrompido, te mereces tener que masajear a un espantoso hombre gordo y maloliente – se dijo a sí mismo con resignación. Emprendió la marcha por el pasillo, y tras caminar un poco se encontró frente a la puerta tres. La abrió lentamente y se topó de inmediato con el irresistible aroma del chocolate. Sin poder evitarlo se lamió los labios complacido, casi con placer. Quizás y no era tan malo después de todo.

Entró a una habitación circular. Pequeña, pero con el espacio suficiente para un par de camillas, un mueble donde colocar los frascos con esencias, un baño en el cual la gente podía cambiarse de ropa y un separador de ambientes que seguro escondía a su cliente. Dejó su chaqueta en el colgador y la cambió por un delantal blanco que allí lo esperaba, se lavó las manos cuidadosamente y, mientras respiraba profundo, se dirigió a lo que sería su próximo trabajo.

En la camilla reposaba una joven castaña, delgada y con el cabello recogido en un moño alto para evitar ensuciarlo. Tenía la espalda en absoluto descubierta y parecía dormitar mientras esperaba su masaje. Junto a la camilla, en una pequeña mesa, estaba depositada una gran fuente de vidrio rellena de exquisito chocolate. Al joven le entraron unas ganas locas de tomar todo ese delicioso chocolate y salir arrancando, pero recordó que estaba ahí por trabajo. Y éste consistía en nada más y nada menos que masajear a una desconocida semi-desnuda, que no estaba nada de mal por cierto, con chocolate. Definitivamente Sirius y James lo odiarían cuando les contara.

- ¿Sabes? Se supone que estás aquí para masajearme la espalda - Remus se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su "clienta", amortiguada por un cojín. La chica sonaba más bien divertida, así que se relajó un poco y, mientras se arremangaba, se dirigió al chocolate. Tras verter lentamente un poco del espeso y aromático líquido sobre la espalda de la joven, le dijo:

- Si, lo siento – Y comenzó a masajear. A decir verdad, no era tan difícil como supuso. Sólo tenía que meter sus manos en ese manjar de Dioses y esparcirlo por el sexy torso de la joven. La escuchó ronronear y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto? – la muchacha ya estaba cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo absolutamente complacida. A Remus esa voz le resultó extrañamente familiar, pero no pudo recordar de donde.

- Esta es mi primera vez -

- Pues no lo haces nada mal. Te recomendaré con mis amigas ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- Remus, Remus Lupin - Cuando terminó de decir su nombre se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba mientras soltaba un pequeño grito de espanto. Se hizo a un lado mientras ella se incorporaba envolviéndose con una sábana. Entonces Remus, evidentemente shockeado, la reconoció: Jane Thompson lo miraba ruborizada y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios haces tú aquí, Lupin? - Jane era compañera del chico, ambos asistían a Sexto Año en Gryffindor y, como pocas, era inmune a Los Merodeadores. De estatura mediana y ojos pardo, lo que más destacaba en ella era su cabello: Castaño, de corte absolutamente irregular y teñido en algunas partes celeste. A pesar de su apariencia "diferente", la verdad es que Jane pasaba absolutamente desapercibida en Hogwarts y, a diferencia de muchas, le encantaba su anonimato.

- Pues, yo..ehh..- Remus francamente no sabía que responder, conocía a Jane porque en Cuarto les había tocado un trabajo de Pociones juntos. Sin ser amigos, tampoco se llevaban mal, simplemente eran indiferentes el uno del otro. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que Remus había aprendido de ese trabajo, además de lo desastrosa que podía resultar la chica en Pociones, era a nunca hacerla enojar..

- ¿Tú..? -

- Trabajo aquí -

- ¿En un club muggle? Espera a que le cuente a Sami...- Le comentó divertida

- ¿Sami? No te referirás a... - Le preguntó Remus levemente sonrojado, pero lo suficiente como para que Jane lo notara y siguiera..

- Ya sabes, Samantha, rubia, bonita, de Gryffindor, que casualmente anda por aquí también... -

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, James y Sirius se colocaban el arnés con clara expresión de pánico. El guía a cargo les había explicado que el Canopy era básicamente un deporte de riesgo, donde te deslizabas de árbol en árbol, por medio de un cable, a cuarenta metros de altura. En cada árbol había una tarima donde parabas y colgabas el arnés al siguiente cable para seguir con el recorrido. A los chicos, más que deporte, les sonaba a suicidio, sobretodo tras haberles hecho firmar un contrato en donde especificaban que si sufrían un accidente o morían el Club no se hacía responsable.

- Muy bien chicos, en marcha - Les dijo el guía, mientras les daba un par de guantes y cascos.

- ¿En marcha¿A dónde? – Sirius estaba realmente nervioso, la idea de caer cuarenta metros y desfigurarse el rostro por andar colgando entre los árboles creyéndose mono no le agradaba precisamente.

- Al bosque ¿Dónde si no? -

- Es que nunca hemos hecho esto – A James la situación tampoco le hacía gracia. Le encantaba volar..siempre y cuando fuera en una escoba. Por lo menos él tenía experiencia en las alturas, a diferencia de Sirius, quien se había negado rotundamente a ingresar al equipo de Quidditch.

- Lo sé, por eso intentaremos llegar antes que el grupo para hacer un par de pruebas y ver si tienen capacidad para.. - El guía guardó silencio. A unos metros de distancia se acercaba el primer grupo que les tocaría dirigir, definitivamente alguien allá arriba no le tenía mucho aprecio a James y Sirius – Lo siento chicos, pero tendremos que subir de inmediato –

- ¡Qué¡Estas diciendo que tendremos que colgarnos por esos cablecitos, sin haberlo hecho nunca antes y encima guiar a estos turistas suicidas! - Sirius acababa de entrar en una crisis de pánico. El guía los miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y lo único que se les ocurrió decirles fue..

- ¿Tienen lentes de sol? Porque será mejor que se los pongan, hay mucha luz allá arriba y si no ven bien podrían chocar con un árbol.. - Y, tras colocarse los propios, fue a darles las instrucciones al resto.

- No nos queda otra, vamos..- El azabache se colocó sus lentes oscuros, regalo de sus abuelos tras un viaje a Francia, para luego alcanzar al grupo que ya había partido por un sendero. Entre las múltiples cabezas le pareció distinguir una pelirroja extrañamente familiar, pero sin darle mayor importancia, se dedicó a animar a Sirius mientras caminaban.

"Pensamientos de James Potter colgando a 40 metros de altura"

- "Veamos, esto no está _tan_ mal, sólo son unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo ¡Dios, he volado muchísimo más alto que esto! Además es aburridamente seguro, estoy atado por donde me miren, imposible caerme..¿A esto le llaman los muggles un deporte de riesgo¡Ja! Ya me gustaría ver a estos guías que se creen lo máximo arriba de una escoba a 100 metros de altura y con una bludger persiguiéndote. Ya estoy llegando. Listo, aterrizaje perfecto, soy lo máximo" -

"Pensamientos de Sirius Black abrazado a un árbol a 40 metros de altura"

- "Dios, te lo suplico, sé que no soy precisamente un chico bueno¡Pero tampoco merezco esto! Después de todo soy un Gryffindor ¿No? Algo bueno debo tener, de otro modo sería un asqueroso Slytherin. ¡Dios, sálvame! Y juro que reduciré las bromas para Snape a 15 por semana..ok, 10 bromas¡Mi última oferta¡No, Dios, este tipo me empuja!¡Nooo!. ¿Eh? Espera, esto no es tan terrible..digo, no estoy precisamente colgado..¿Tanto drama por _esto_? Nota mental: Los muggles son idiotas" -

- ¿Sirus? – James lo esperaba en la tarima - ¿Cómo estuvo? -

- ¿Qué cómo estuvo¡Ja! Me extraña James, estás hablando con un Merodeador ¡Esto es cosa de niños! – No pudieron seguir hablando ya que comenzaron a llegar los turistas y debían ayudarlos a seguir con el recorrido, que constaba de 10 tarimas en total.

- "Y ahí viene la última..eso" - Se dijo James mientras llegaba la última del grupo – Bien hecho, déjame ayu.. - Pero la chica le quitó la mano bruscamente y con autosuficiencia le espetó:

- No necesito tu ayuda - Mientras se colgaba sola del otro cable y se lanzaba sin siquiera mirarlo.

Cuando por fin terminaron el recorrido, emprendieron el regreso por un sendero similar al que habían utilizado para llegar hasta ahí. Todo el grupo comentaba sobre lo divertido que había resultado y agradecían a Sirius y James. Todos excepto la chica del manotazo, quien le comentaba a su amiga sobre lo aburrido que había resultado y lamentándose el que hubieran cambiado al guía anterior. Al parecer ya había practicado Canopy antes, pero lo que llamó la atención de James fue lo conocida que le resultó su voz. Mientras meditaba sobre de dónde conocía a esa chica tan extraña, llegaron al punto de partida, donde todos comenzaron a sacarse los cascos y arneses. James se quitaba el propio cuando se percató de que justo en frente suyo estaba Samantha, a quien no había reconocido por los lentes y el casco que ocultaba su cabello. Y a la derecha de su amiga, la chica del manotazo se quitaba el casco, dejando caer elegantemente por sobre sus hombros una cabellera roja. Cuando se volteó, James casi se cayó de la impresión...

- ¿Evans? -

----------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi, sinceramente esperamos que les haya gustado y sentimos mucho la demora, en serio, pero estamos en período de pruebas finales en el colegio y nos complica un poco escribir. Lo bueno, por lo menos para nosotras, es que las benditas pruebas terminan el martes, por lo que tendremos desde ese día mucho tiempo libre para dedicárselo al fic D

Gracias de nuevo por leernos!! Y ya que llegaron hasta aquí, no les cuesta nada apretar Go! Y dejar un Review, si??..D

Y agradecimientos especiales a :

Flor Black

Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa

Hermione granger de potter

Hermy Evans

Satsuki Asakura

Milky Wilky

Por sus hermosos Reviews!! En serio que nos hicieron muy felices y este capi va dedicado a ustedes, si?? Gracias!! )

Kattia Potter  
Sui Black  
Ale Patil

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

"Lily vio desde su ventana como el auto de sus padres se perdía tras doblar una esquina y, entre lagrimas y sollozos contenidos, comenzó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente en el baúl. Tras cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada, dejó la carta en la mesa de centro, miró por última vez lo que hasta ese entonces había sido su casa y finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí: Lily Evans se marchaba"


	3. 2: Lily Evans

**Capítulo II: "Lily Evans"**

Al reconocer la voz que la llamaba, Lily no pudo más que dejar caer sus lentes de la sorpresa, los cuales terminaron destrozados en el suelo.

No, no podía ser, algo o alguien debía odiarla mucho como para hacerle esto. Entre todas las casualidades nefastas y destinos crueles existentes ¿Tenía que tocarle a ella, precisamente a ella, encontrarse con James Potter, el idiota, engreído y cretino de James Potter, en el Club de _su_ padre?

Si, su padre, Rodolphus Evans, quien tendría que dar muchas explicaciones ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera contratado al creído de Potter y sus amigos, sabiendo cuanto lo odiaba? Porque Lily estaba segura de haber dicho las palabras "Potter","Estúpido engreído" y "Odio" en una misma frase por lo menos unas doscientas veces en lo que iba de verano.

- ¿Evans? – Lily dejó de maldecir su suerte al oír por segunda vez esa voz llamándola, se dio la vuelta lentamente, rogándole a cuanto Dios conocía por que todo fuera tan solo un mal sueño, pero no, ahí estaba él, con cara de sorprendido y el cabello azabache más revuelto que de costumbre.

- Potter..- respondió escuetamente - ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? – no pudo reprimir el tono de niña malcriada frustrada, a lo que James le respondió entre sonrisas "Trabajo aquí..". Claro, eso ya lo sabía, era absolutamente obvio que trabajaba ahí, idiota. No quiso seguir preguntando, así que fastidiada, se dio media vuelta e iba a irse, pero James la llamó por segunda vez.

- Hey, Li..Evans – se corrigió - ¿Qué...qué haces tú aquí..? – Lily iba a responderle con un "¡Y a ti que te importa!", pero Samantha se le adelantó

- El padre de Lily es el dueño, y lo sentimos James, pero debemos irnos¡Adiós!- Y se llevó a su amiga antes de que pudiera protestar. James se quedó mirándolas embobado, esa no era la Evans que recordaba del año pasado, definitivamente el verano le había hecho muy bien. Estaba más alta y estilizada, traía el cabello ondulado y le pareció que sus ojos verdes nunca habían estado más hermosos...definitivamente ya no era una niña.

- Amigo, ni sueñes con esa chica, no después de lo que le hiciste – Sirius, quien había permanecido apartado, se le acercó con los brazos tras la cabeza y cara de "no hay nada que hacer.."

-Ese chico era un idiota, no la merecía..- le respondió sonriendo con culpabilidad

- Vale, pero ella no lo ve así, para Evans eres el estúpido Potter que arruinó su relación -

- Hice lo que cualquier amigo hubiera hecho -

- Y precisamente por eso dejaron de ser amigos. Además, hace dos minutos no la veías como a una amiga, Prongs..-

- Silencio Black, se para dónde vas y créeme que prefiero besar al calamar antes de acercarme a ella. Vamos con Remus, mejor será. – James comenzó a caminar seguido de Sirius, quien unos minutos después le comentó:

- Pues si tu no le haces empeño, yo encantado. Esa pelirroja cambió lo que se dice considerablemente estos meses – Sirius seguía intentado picar a James, quien cayó de inmediato. El azabache dejó de hablarle para comenzar a susurrar cosas sin sentido y su rostro tomó un tono casi como el del cabello de Lily. Sirius, sonriendo feliz por haber logrado tan rápido su cometido, decidió que debía ser un buen chico y no torturar más a su amigo – Que es broma James, la pelirroja es tuya, yo las prefiero menos brutas -

Remus los esperaba sentado en la recepción, con la mirada perdida en el techo y preocupantes aires de drogado. Ambos amigos se miraron con temor y se acercaron para despertarlo

- Remus..hey, Remus.. -

- Moony..¡Despierta Moony!-

- James...y si...nuestro Remsie está...¡Hipnotizado!-

- ¿El qué? -

- ¡Eso¡Hipnotizado¡ Una bruja muggle lo hechizo ! -

- ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir¡Cómo una bruja va a ser muggle! -

- No, es que no recuerdo su nombre, pero Moony las mencionó una vez¿Recuerdas? Esas que se supone que hacen Quiromancia en las plazas y se visten chistoso -

- Gitanas, Sirius, gitanas -

- ¡Rem¡Merlín, has vuelto, ya te dábamos por perdido Moony¡Y qué sería de nosotros sin tí! -

- ¡James, te olvidaste de la pastilla de Sirius¡Le volvió la idiotez! – Reclamó Remus en broma.

- ¡Rayos! – James, siguiéndole el juego, se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano – Tienes razón Remus, habrá que inyectarlo o será demasiado tarde...-

- De acuerdo, yo lo agarro y tú lo haces¿Vale? -

- Vale – Ambos comenzaron a acercarse a Sirius lentamente, sonriendo con malicia, mientras James buscaba algo en su ropa.

- Hey, Ok, ya estuvo bueno, dejen ya la bromita esa...James, Remus...¡Ya basta! No, Rem, suéltame..James..dile algo..¡James, no sonrías así..asustas!..No irán a..¡No, una aguja no¡Piedad!¡Que me suelten!- Sirius pataleaba de lo lindo, mientras Remus y James se retorcían da la risa.

- Oye Moony¿Qué crees que dirían las admiradoras de Paddy si lo vieran ahora? -

- Pues, probablemente se decepcionarían tanto que ya no lo querrían... -

- Ohh, que triste sería eso¿No? -

- ¡No es cierto! Ellas...ellas no harían eso – Reclamó Sirius con un puchero

- No, tienes razón, no sólo no te querrían, se burlarían de ti y nos querrían más a nosotros¿Cierto Rem? -

- Sip -

- Ya cállense mejor y vengan, firmemos esto y vayamos luego a casa -

Una vez fuera del Club y de las miradas de muggles entrometidos, James alzó su varita para llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo, el cual los dejó en el Valle Godric media hora más tarde.

Ya en la casa de James, y después de llevar un buen rato tirados en sus respectivas camas en silencio, los morenos se dieron la vuelta para comenzar a molestar a Moony, quien estaba nuevamente perdido en anda a saber tú que mundo.

- Tierra llamando a Remus gggh, cambio -

- ... -

- Tierra llamando a Remus gggh, cambio –

- ... -

- Prongs¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -

- Estoy llamando a Remus -

- Ya, pero..¿Qué es eso de "Gggh, cambio"? -

- ¿Nunca has escuchado lo de "Houston, tenemos un problema, gggh, cambio"? -

- El que tiene un problema eres tú -

- ¡Oye!, no es mi culpa que seas un ignorante en cuanto al mundo muggle se refiere -

- Pues mira quien habla -

- ...Despertemos a Remus –

- ¿No pensarás despertarlo así, cierto? – James ya estaba sobre su cama, dispuesto a dar un "Increíblemente Arriesgado e Impresionante Salto Mortal a la Cama de Remus" y caerle a su amigo encima – Jamsie, Jamsie, Jamsie. Así no es como Los Merodeadores hacemos las cosas, dejando fuera a Peter, claro. Observa y aprende – Sirius tomó un jarrón de jugo repleto de hielo que tenían ahí por si les daba sed y acto seguido, sin pizca alguna de remordimiento, le dio vuelta el jarrón en su totalidad a nuestro lindo lobito. Resultado: Un Remus Lupin ya incorporado, absolutamente mojado, tiritando, y con una mirada a lo Jack el Destripador que tenía reservada sólo para Paddy.

-¡Sirius¡Qué rayos te pasa¡Ahora estoy todo mojadito..!- Jack el Destripador se transformó en Remus amurrado, con carita de lobito abandonado, sí, esa que utiliza a la perfección y por la que todas lo queremos tanto..

- ¡Fue idea de James! Él quería despertarte de una forma nada digna para un Merodeador, yo no podía permitir eso Moony, así que le mostré como era que lo hacíamos -

- ¡Pero si no estaba durmiendo! – lloriqueó Remsie, mientras se quitaba la camisa

- No, pero mirabas el techo con cara de drogadicto...de nuevo -

- ¡Imagínate que hubiera hecho Samantha si la dejamos entrar y te ve así! -

- No estaba mirando el te...¡Qué¡Samantha está aquí¡Sirius, porqué no me avisaste¡No puede ser, debo bañarme y cambiarme rápido, no puede verme con esta ropa...¡Ahhhh, James, dónde está mi baúl! – Rem daba vueltas por la habitación como loco mientras Sirius y James rodaban por el suelo de la risa. Sólo entonces Remus se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y mirándolos profundamente apenado con las mejillas sonrojadísimas les susurró un "No es gracioso.." absolutamente adorable.

- ¡A Moony le gusta Carter!¡A Moony le gusta Carter! – Sirius canturreaba por toda la habitación

- Mira nada más, nuestro pequeño Remsie está creciendo...¡Siri, esto es tan emocionante! -

- Cierto, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando le hizo su primera broma a Snape...¡Merlín, crecen tan rápido! -

- ¡Cállense, no es cierto! – Remsie mañoso y rojísimo

- ¡Ohh, si que lo es, Moony! -

- Sino¿Cómo explicas lo de "¡No puede ser, debo bañarme y cambiarme rápido, no puede verme con esta ropa...!"? – Esa parodia de Remsie le valió a Sirius un buen puñetazo en el estómago por parte del lobito - ¡Hey Moony, reconóselo! -

- No hay nada que reconocer -

- Ya, y yo soy la novia de Malfoy...Rem, te gusta¡Qué tiene de malo! -

- Es que...no puede ser y lo saben, soy un licántropo¿Recuerdan? -

-¡Ojojo¡Entonces si te gusta!-

- ... -

- ¿Y se puede saber quién te dijo que por tu pequeño problema peludo no podías tener una relación con alguien? -

- James, no empieces, ya sabes que.. -

- No Moony, no empieces tú, James tiene razón, además recuerda cual fue la actitud de Carter cuando se entero de tu problemita -

- ¿Ah..? – Claro que lo recordaba...esa noche se había dado cuenta que esa chica le importaba más que como amiga - ¿Sirius, qué haces? -

Paddy estaba sentado en el escritorio de James, tirando rayas como loco en un pergamino donde estaban puestos los nombres de Samantha, él, Sirius y James junto a unos dibujitos. Ignorando a Remus, seguía trazando complicados cruces y flechas mientras murmuraba "Carter...Moony" "Peter idiota...Ella supo" y "Problema Peludo"

- ¡Listo¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Le mostró sonriente el pergamino lleno de rayas y garabatos ilegibles.

Flash Back

Un Remus Lupin de quince años miraba por la ventana con tristeza. Hacía un rato desde que Samantha, su mejor amiga, se había enterado de su horrible secreto. Todo por culpa de Wormtail y su gran bocota, sólo a él se le podría ocurrir preguntarle a todo pulmón, en medio de la Sala Común, qué se sentía ser licántropo en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abría. Jamás olvidaría la expresión del rostro de Samantha, además de la cara de pavor de Sirius, el golpe que le dio James a Peter y la cara de no entender nada del último.

Incluso antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, la chica ya había corrido a su cuarto y cerrado con un portazo que seguro se escuchó hasta en las mazmorras. El Merodeador tan sólo atino a mirar a sus amigos y dejarse caer en un sillón sintiéndose desfallecer.

De eso hacían unas dos horas, y ahora estaba solo en la habitación de Quinto, suspirando nostálgicamente, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Seguro era alguno de sus amigos, así que simplemente no respondió. Sintió como alguien abría la puerta y daba unos pasos hacia él.

- Remus.. – Esa no era la voz de sus amigos, era la voz de una chica, la voz de..

- Sa..Samantha.. – La chica lo miraba nerviosa, se arreglaba el cabello constantemente y tironeaba sus mangas con desesperación. Sonrió con amargura, Remus sabía que cada vez que estaba angustiada por algo hacía eso.

- Verás...quería...quería hablar contigo -

- No es necesario, sinceramente comprendo si ya no quieres que...nos veamos -

- ¡No! Remus!, escucha...quiero pedirte disculpas por como reaccioné allá abajo, pero… fue algo chocante...lo siento, debes haberte sentido terrible por mi culpa -

- No hay problema, hay quienes reaccionan peor – le comentó con una triste sonrisa – De verdad que si no quieres... -

- Remus, cállate de una vez y escucha¿Si? – El chico la miró sorprendido y guardó silencio – No pienso dejar de ser tu amiga por algo así¿Entiendes?, eres muy importante para mí como para hacer algo tan estúpido – Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo – Yo... después de pensarlo me di cuanta que sólo eres "distinto" un par de noches al mes, el resto del tiempo eres el mismo adorable Remus Lupin de siempre...mi amigo Remus Lupin de siempre. No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien por esto Rem, no quiero. A mi no me importa que seas...especial, sigues siendo la gran persona que tanto aprecio -

Por segunda vez en su vida, Remus se quedó sin palabras. La primera fue años atrás, cuando sus amigos descubrieron su secreto. Sólo atinó a abrazar a su amiga muy fuerte, mientras una silenciosa lágrima recorría su rostro.

Fin Flash Back

- "_Definitivamente las cosas sí cambiaron entre nosotros desde esa_ _noche..._" – Remus miraba con una sonrisa el pergamino que le mostraba Sirius

- Paddy, tú definitivamente eres un cero a la izquierda sin comida, te dan regresiones y cosas raras. Bajaré a las cocinas para pedir que nos suban algo¿Si? – James salió del cuarto dejando a Sirius feliz con su dibujo y a Remus perdido en sus recuerdos.

- A que es un dibujo muy bonito¿Verdad Moony? -

- Esto confirma mi teoría de que tus neuronas tienen estómago propio Sirius, sin comida no funcionan y te dan estos lapsos extraños -

- ¿Ah...? -

- Nada, nada... – Le respondió mientras sacaba una bolsa gigante de debajo de su cama. Con sumo cuidado la abrió y de ahí salió una caja enorme de los mejores bombones de Honeydukes, lo cuales, como si de un tesoro se tratase, comenzó a desenvolverlos y devorárselos.

- ¡Chocolate¡Remus, dame uno! -

- ¡… to te metaz con mish shiokolatez! –

- ¿No me das? – El castaño lo miró con desconfianza y presionó la bolsa aún más hacia sí mismo – ¡Moony! – Pero ni el "Mega-Puchero-Adorable al extremo-Black" pudo con Remus.

- Don mish últimos shiokolatez – tragó – ¡No pienso convidarte! -

- ¿Los últimos? Y que tienes en esa bolsa¿los envoltorios? No seas egoísta y convídame -

- ¡No! Son míos. Y si quieres pues ¡Anda a comprarte! -

- Comparte, vamos¿Qué te cuesta? – El moreno se acercaba peligrosamente a la bolsa de chocolates, con la expresión de hambre tatuada en el rostro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius golpeaba con su almohada a Remus en la cabeza, quien se defendía como podía. Así los encontró James al volver de las cocinas para decirles que les subirían la comida de inmediato.

- Emm¿Puedo preguntar que demonios están haciendo y porqué hay chocolates tirados por todo mi cuarto? -

- ¡Mis chocolates! – Como pudo, Remus se soltó de Sirius y se tiró al suelo para salvar sus preciados dulces - Tranquilos preciosos, Moony ya está aquí, nada les pasará, el tipo malo no los apartará de mi, no lo hará -

- Emm¿Remus¿No quieres darte una vuelta por San Mungo? -

- ... – El aludido no respondió, en silencio se incorporó y comenzó a guardar "Sus Preciosos" en el baúl. En eso aparecieron los platos en la mesa, así que los tres se abalanzaron a comer.

- Jamesh, pahame lash papash – Sirius tenía tanta hambre que ya iba en su tercer plato, James en el segundo y Remus, a pesar de haberse devorado los chocolates, seguía con hambre. En conclusión: Eran los tres chanchitos.

- Agagalash tu sholito – tragó - Que para eso tienes manos -

- ¡Jamsie! Tú estás más cerca. Maniático, dile que me pase las papas -

- Prongs, dale las papas -

- ¡Moony! Él está más cerca, no le cuesta nada cogerlas. Además, si no se mueve toda esa comida se transformara en grasa y engordará y ya nadie lo querrá -

- Padfoot, levántate a tomar las papas -

- Pero Moony, debo alimentarme correctamente¡Si dejo de comer mi organismo puede explotar! -

- … - Remus

- … - James

- ¡Qué! Es cierto, Peter lo dijo una vez para que le pasara el pollo en la cena -

- Sirius, nunca le creas a Peter -

- Su cerebro es tan pequeño que inventa cosas -

- Sí pero…- Sirius fue interrumpido por el picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana. Los tres chicos la miraron por largos minutos, luego se miraron entre ellos, luego la lechuza y así. El pobre animal, molesto al darse cuenta de que era completamente ignorado, comenzó a picotear aún más fuerte la ventana, amenazando con romperla, así que Remus miró a Sirius y le dijo:

- Paddy, debe ser de tu club de fans… - Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius ya estaba abriendo la carta.

- ¡Remus! Me engañaste, no es de mis fans, es de Peter - Y sin más, la tiró al suelo. James lo miró con reproche, se levantó, cogió la carta y comenzó a leerla, mientras Remus alimentaba a la lechuza.

"_Queridos James y Sirius y Remus o Prongs y Paddy y Moony: _

_Ahora estoy en Francia de vacaciones con mi papá. A él lo transfirieron al Ministerio de Magia Francés aquí en Francia, para trabajar aquí y no allá, y por eso estoy aquí y no allá. _

_Mi mamá se supone que viene después, porque no está aquí con nosotros, está allá sin nosotros. _

_Yo estoy trabajando en una heladería francesa que está aquí en Francia, pero como no se hablar francés y no entiendo lo que me piden siempre sirvo a todos mal. El señor que es el dueño, aunque no sé si es el dueño porque nunca me lo ha dicho pero yo creo que es el dueño porque tiene cara de dueño, dice que me va a despedir por equivocarme. _

_Ahora me puso a trabajar limpiando el piso, en eso soy bueno¿Saben? Es increíble la cantidad de basura que se acumula en el piso, deberían verlo. _

_Si mi mamá no viene, recuerden que no está aquí, sino que está allá, creo que me voy a quedar aquí durante el año de clases. Quizás me cambien de escuela. Eso no lo sé todavía, cuando sepa les avisaré. _

_Cuídense y no se cansen,_

_Con cariño, Peter o Wormtail"_

- … - Sirius

- … - James

- … - Remus

- ¿Se puede ser tan especial como para decir "…para trabajar aquí y no allá y por eso estoy aquí y no allá"? -

- Pues, la verdad Sirius, no sé. De hecho, no sabía que Peter supiera escribir, pensé que por eso no hacía sus deberes…- dijo James mientras se acariciaba la barbilla pensativo

Remus dejó la carta a un lado y volvió a sentarse, aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos para servirse lo que quedaba del plato de Sirius, cuando éste se dio cuenta, lo miró con odio y se abalanzó al pollo, para que no se lo quitara. Así, entre peleas, gritos y risas, terminaron de cenar.

Rato después, Sirius roncaba de lo lindo en su cama mientras que sus amigos lo miraban con cara de "No es humano", para luego acostarse también en sus respectivas camas. De pronto, Remus recordó algo:

- ¡Prongs!, Hey¿Estás despierto? Es que no adivinas con quién me encontré hoy... – Pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un ronquido - ¡Bah! Les digo mañana – Y se durmió.

* * *

Lily entró a su habitación con la cara roja y contrariada por la ira. Tiró su mochila, gritó de rabia y se tiró a la cama, amortiguando sus chillidos con un gran cojín. Jane y Samantha la miraban desde la puerta de lo más divertidas: Los ataques de rabia de Lily eran simplemente notables.

Cuando por fin se calmó, la pelirroja se sentó en su cama, arregló su cabello y miró a sus amigas, las cuales estaban muy sentadas en el suelo comiéndose _sus_ dulces.

- Hey Sam, creo que a esa almohada hay que levantarle un monumento, en serio¡Es la única que aguanta las rabietas de Lily sin reclamar¿ Un dulce Lils? -

- Muy graciosa Jane¡Pero es que cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte! -

- ¿Es mala suerte que tu papá sea el dueño de un club gigante, que esté todo a tu disposición y te atiendan como reina? -

- Sam tiene razón, Lily -

- Vale, pero no me refería a eso... -

- ¿Entonces? –

- Pues... -

- ¡Ahh, yo sé lo que le pasa a la pelirroja!, Está enojada porque nos encontramos con James en el Canopy – Samantha señalaba graciosamente a Lily con una paleta de colores gigante. Lily la miró con odio, no sólo por comerse su paleta, sino por haber mencionado al estúpido y engreído de Potter.

- ¿Potter¿Se encontraron con Potter¿El mismo Potter de Hogwarts?-

- ¿Conoces a otra Potter que desquicie a Lils? -

- Entonces... -

- ¿Entonces qué? -

- Pues yo me encontré a Lupin, seguro y estaban los cuatro ahí -

- ¿Y dónde te lo encontraste? – Le preguntó Sam con voz de ultratumba

- Emm, pues...en la...Sala de Masajes – le respondió con temor

- ¿Estaba de masajista? – Lily le preguntó divertida, pareciera que Samantha fuera a comerse a Jane ahí mismo.

- S..si.. – respondió un tanto sonrojada

- ¿Y es buen masajista? – La aludida se sonrojó aun más y le dedicó a Lily esa mirada de profundo desprecio que tenía reservada sólo para ella. La pelirroja ni se inmuto, esperaba con ansias esa respuesta

- Pues la verdad da unos masajes con chocolate que te cuento... – Le respondió a Lily desafiante sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría con Sami.

Mientras Lily se partía de la risa, Samantha tenía una expresión escalofriante: sonrisa diabólica y mirada que no demostraba expresión alguna, más bien, estaba como perdida en algún punto invisible para sus amigas. Jane, al ver así de rara a Sam, zamarreó a Lily para que parara de reírse y se fijara en su amiga.

- ¿Crees que esté viva? -

- Por supuesto Janny, tiene pulso y está respirando... -

- Pero está como drogada... -

- Igual que tú al ver a Black -

- ¡Sam, despertaste! -

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Jane la miraba con odio

- Pues que igual de drogada que tu cuando te quedas viendo a Black -

- ¡No se te ocurra repetir eso, porque tu lindo cabello rubio amanecerá un día de estos verde! -

- No te atreverías... -

- Pruébame... – Pero no pudieron seguir peleando, ya que alguien tocó a la puerta. Lily gritó un desganado "Pase..." y apareció su padre.

- Lily, vengo a decirte que… ¡Hola chicas! No sabía que vendrían, les hubiese preparado algo... -

- No se preocupe Sr. Evans, ya nos íbamos -

-No se preocupen, es su casa. ¿Fueron hoy al club? – Al ver que su hija le asentía con aburrimiento, les dedicó su perfecta sonrisa de empresario y le dijo a Lily – Hija, hoy saldremos con tu madre y tu hermana, vamos a ver a los Dursley -

- ¿Y...? -

- Que llegaremos tarde, cualquier cosa nos llamas, los teléfonos están en la cocina -

- Claro, _papá_, puedo cuidarme sola, tal y como estas últimas semanas – El tono de Lily sorprendió a Jane y Sam, hasta donde ellas sabían, la pelirroja adoraba a su padre, era su hija preferida, aunque no lo admitiera delante la madre de Lily. Ahí ocurría algo raro.

- Muy bien, entonces me voy¡Adiós chicas! – y desapareció tras la puerta. Lily no comentó nada hasta escuchar el auto de sus padres partir. Sólo entonces le pegó un puñetazo al cojín de antes.

- ¿Lily, estás bien? – La voz de Jane la sorprendió pues se habían quedado en silencio, miró a sus amigas que traían sendas caras de preocupación.

- Estoy bien, es sólo que…desde que mi hermana está comprometida con la bola grasosa de Vernon Dursley mis padres ya no tienen tiempo para mí. Los días que no voy al club cuando bajó a tomar desayuno mi madre simplemente me ignora, le digo con el tono más feliz del mundo "buenos días mamá", pero ella no me escucha. Mi papá solo se acuerda de mí cuando viene a avisarme que saldrán o a cenar con los Dursley, o de paseo con Petunia, o a la casa de los Dursley o al cine con Vernon y Petunia o cualquier cosa en la que aparezcan los Dursley. ¡Me siento como una extraña en mi propio hogar! -. Cuando termino de hablar, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Eran contadas las veces en las que Samantha y Jane habían visto a su amiga quebrarse, y esta era, quizás, la más justificada. Lily siempre había sido la especial de su familia. Era la única bruja, y como tal, todos estaban orgullosos, excepto su hermana, que la veía como una monstruosidad. Sus amigas sabían que para Lily, el mejor lugar del mundo, después de Hogwarts y las cocinas, era su casa, con sus padres.

Samantha y Jane se miraron en silencio y ambas asintieron: Su comunicación a base de miradas era única. Sam comenzó

- Lils, no te sientas triste. Es duro, pero por muchos años tu hermana tuvo el mismo trato que estás teniendo tu ahora. Tú eras la especial, la elegida y la perfecta Lily. Ella simplemente fue sólo Petunia. Ahora le está pasando algo bueno, y obviamente le gusta compartirlo con sus padres - Lily la miró y se le tiró a los brazos. Sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así dolía. Jane se acercó y las miró sonriente.

- ¡Abrazo de grupo! – Cuando se separaron, la pelirroja asomaba una feliz sonrisa - Ahora, ten esto – La chica le había pasado un arrugado trozo de pergamino donde estaba escrita una dirección - Cuando ya no aguantes más y sólo quieras irte de aquí, pues me mandas una lechuza, te vienes para mi casa y te quedas conmigo por el resto del verano -

- ¡Jane! Lily no puede escaparse. Imagínate el escándalo que se armaría aquí -

- No te preocupes Sami, mis padres ni se enterarán. Gracias Jane, eres la mejor -

- Lo sé - Cara de escepticismo de sus dos amigas - ¿¡Qué!? -

- Nada. Ahora, volviendo al tema, no tengo ganas de encontrarme con Potter nuevamente, con ninguno de Los Merodeadores en verdad -

- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – Sami había vuelto a comer dulces.

- No por nada soy la hija del dueño. Aunque él ya no me preste atención, el resto de los empleados sí lo hace, y pienso aprovecharme de eso. Mañana iré a la oficina donde está la planificación del club, seguro deben estar las labores que van a realizar esos engendros con cerebro de mosquito, así sabremos a donde podemos ir y a donde no - La pelirroja explicó el plan con tanta naturalidad y convicción, que sus dos amigas la miraron pensando exactamente lo mismo "¿ Cuanto tiempo se habrá estado planeando eso?".

- ¿Sabes Lils? A veces, sólo a veces, pienso que si hubieses sido hombre, hubieses sido un Merodeador - Le comentó Jane

- ¡Eso jamás! –

Entre risas y dulces, se les pasó la hora. Cuando Sam se dio cuenta de que era casi medianoche, arrastró literalmente a Jane escaleras abajo, se despidieron de Lily, sacó su varita y a los pocos segundos el Autobús Noctámbulo las esperaba para subir.

- Nos vemos mañana, Lils ¡Qué descanses! -

- Shi Lils, gue degscnashes – Jane tenía un millón de dulces en la boca. La rubia la miró con cara de "Esta no tiene remedio" y subieron antes de que el Autobús iniciara la marcha y desapareciera tan rápido como había llegado.

Lily sonreía mientras entraba nuevamente a casa, se iría a dormir enseguida para al día siguiente llegar tempranísimo al club a averiguar donde no tenía que estar a ciertas horas del día.

* * *

Llegó el viernes y Remus Lupin no volvió a ver a Jane Thompson.

Llegó el viernes y ni James Potter ni Sirius Black volvieron a ver a Samantha Carter ni a Lily Evans.

Las chicas habían tenido una semana totalmente feliz, sin bromas ni merodeadores merodeando por ahí. Los chicos habían olvidado los pequeños encuentros y había sido una semana buena, a pesar de todo.

Eran las seis de la tarde, y los tres súper amigos se disponían a volver a la Mansión Potter para descansar como Dios manda. Se dirigían a la recepción cuando, por el otro camino, venían tres chicas riendo animadamente.

Sirius se disponía para una conquista, cuando quedó helado con la mano arreglándose el pelo. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan linda, o por lo menos no recordaba haberlo hecho. Cuando levantó la vista para ver a que preciosura correspondía tan perfecta dentadura, se desmayó. Era imposible que la rara de Jane Thompson tuviese semejante sonrisa.

- Ya deberías de haber aprendido a caminar, Black – Las amigas habían llegado al punto donde estaban los Merodeadores, dos de los cuales se reían abiertamente del tercero que seguían en el suelo. Jane miraba a Sirius con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona. Lily y Sam, a su lado, también sonreían.

- Como Merodeador dejas mucho que desear, Black. Deberías fijarte¿no crees? Hola James - Samantha pasó olímpicamente de Remus.

- Hola Sami, gusto en verte otra vez -

- Hola Lupin, Potter -

- Hola Jane ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda? – Moony río al ver el sonrojo y el seño fruncido de Jane. Samatha, ignorándolos, continuó hablándole a James

- ¿Y sigues en la barra? No te he visto... -

- Nah, dicen que soy mejor como instructor de Canopy, mis lentes me hacen sexy -

- Claro Potter, sigue soñando. Como instructor eres un asco, como persona también eres un asco y tu ego… tu ego es un asco. En conclusión, eres un asco -

- ¡Hey! Eso fue gratuito... -

- Espera, espera, espera. James, no entiendo nada¿De que barra están hablando¿Y porqué su espalda? -

- Porque me encontré con ella – Respondieron Remus y James al mismo tiempo.

- Pues, yo me encontré con el dueño de esta cosa. Se apellida Evans y dijo que yo conocía a su hija, que iba en Gryffindor, pero no se quién es aún -

- … - James

- … - Remus.

- ¡Hey! Hola Evans, no te había visto -

- … - Lily

- … - Samantha

- … - Jane

- ¿Por qué todos me miran como si fuese idiota? -

- ¡Porque eres idiota, Black! El papá de Lily _Evans_ es el dueño de este campo -

- … - Sirius pensando. Miró a Lily, miró el club. Miró a Lily, y miró el club de nuevo - ¡Oh¡¡Tú eres la chica!! -

- Paddy, sin comida tú no funcionas - Remus intentaba ayudar a su amigo en tan penosa situación, mientras James miraba descaradamente a Lily.

Definitivamente ya no era una niña. Su pelo se veía sedoso y le entraron unas ganas locas de tocarlo. Sus ojos estaban más verdes y brillantes que nunca y se moría porque esa expresión divertida estuviese dirigida a él.

Lily, sintiendo que alguien la observaba, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con los profundos ojos café de James Potter, esos ojos por los que toda chica temblaba, y al parecer, ella en ese momento no era precisamente la excepción. Sus rodillas tiritaban y comenzaba a sudar.

Rompió el contacto visual al darse cuenta de que era Potter ¡Potter! Simplemente imposible. Agarró a sus dos amigas por el brazo y con un frío "Adiós" salió del lugar.

- ¿Y a esa que le pasa? – Exclamó Sirius

- Evans es especial - Remus se volteó para decirle algo a James pero se quedo con las palabras en la boca. El chico sonreía tontamente y miraba el camino por el que Lily y sus amigas se habían ido hace un segundo - Sirius, mira a éste -

- ¡Oh no¡Ahora perderemos a Prongs¡¡Prongsie no nos dejes!! – Mientras el moreno zarandeaba al azabache, Remus intentaba salvar a su amigo de una posible asfixia. Cuando logró separarlos, James los miró sonriendo feliz y con los ojos brillantes.

- Chicos, creo que estoy enamorado de Lily Evans – Suspiró tontamente, para horror de sus amigos.

* * *

Lily llegó a su casa bastante cansada y asustada. No podía caer en las redes de James Potter. No podía ser otra más. No, ella era diferente. Además, desde que había hecho que su novio terminara con ella, ya no quería saber nada más de él.

Con lentitud se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación y pensar en paz, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre en el salón. Con el mayor silencio posible, se escondió detrás de la puerta para escuchar

- Creo que la boda debería ser en mayo o junio, así no habrá tanto frío y Petunia no se verá en la necesidad de usar un vestido con mangas -

- ¿En junio? Pero Lily está en exámenes y no podrá venir -

- ¿Lily?… - El silencio de su madre había sido suficiente. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su existencia. No fue capaz de escuchar más y sin importarle si la oían o no, subió a su pieza.

Sacó un pergamino y rápidamente le escribió a Jane una nota de una línea "Voy para allá". Pensó que sería suficiente y que su amiga entendería. A los pocos minutos, sintió ruido en la escalera, supuso que sería su padre que iba a avisarle que saldrían, de nuevo. Se acostó en su cama, se tapó y cerró los ojos en el preciso momento en que el Sr. Evans abría la puerta

- ¿Lily¿Estás despierta? – Al no recibir respuesta, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y bajó las escaleras. Cuando escucho que la puerta principal era cerrada, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Lily vio desde su ventana como el auto de sus padres se perdía tras doblar una esquina y, entre lágrimas y sollozos contenidos, comenzó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente en el baúl.

Tras cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada, dejó la carta en la mesa de centro, miró por última vez lo que hasta ese entonces había sido su casa y finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí: Lily Evans se marchaba.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el Segundo Capítulo! ya va tomando forma?? Les va gustando?? Ojala que si!! Nosotras estamos felices escribiendo ) y aun mas al leer sus Reviews!! O!! Así que muchos muchos este capi, si?? Porfa!! No saben cuanto nos animan )

Por fin aparecieron este trío de locas, quienes les aseguramos les harán reír mucho!!

Sabemos que el comienzo es un poco típico, pero a medida que avance la historia se darán cuenta como se va tornando mas original D

Ah!! Y si de repente hay cosas extrañas que no corresponden al periodo, como la X-box 360, etc..son libertades que nos tomamos como autoras,y porque, personalmente, sueño con tenerla y no pude evitarlo!!... gracias xD!!

Gracias de nuevo por leernos!! Y ya que llegaron hasta aquí, no les cuesta nada apretar Go! Y dejar un Review, si??..D

Agradecimientos especiales a :

- Fleur des Winters  
- LiLy-EvAnS17  
- milka ...

Por sus hermosos Reviews!! En serio que nos hicieron muy felices y este capi va dedicado a ustedes, si?? Gracias!! )

Kattia Potter  
Sui Black  
Ale Patil

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

" - ¿Y tú, te enojaste con Lupin? -  
- ¿Lupin, quién es Lupin? -  
- Sam, no empieces..¿Qué pasó? -  
- Pasó que es un idiota y no quiero hablar de él.. –"


	4. 3:Hogwarts,Hogwarts,Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Capítulo III: " Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts" 

Sirius y Remus miraban a James con sendas caras de pánico. Hacía unos minutos que habían llegado a la Mansión Potter y desde entonces el azabache había permanecido tirado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo y suspirando enfermizamente, a juicio de Sirius.

- Remus, no sé que pienses tú, pero Prongs ya me está asustando. Digo¡Miralo! Está como... -

- ¿Enamorado? -

- ¡Shhh¡No digas palabrotas Remsie!¡Qué diría tu mami si te escuchara! -

- ... -

- Además¡Ja! Es total, absoluta y completamente imposible que un Merodeador se ena..se ena..¡Eso! – Le respondió Sirius con los brazos cruzados en pose de "Un Black siempre tiene la razón".

- Pero estar enamorado no es pecado, Paddy, de hecho... – prefirió callarse al sentir la mirada asesina de Sirius sobre él.

- Para un Merodeador está terminantemente prohibida esa fea palabra que comienza con "E"¡Punto! – Y antes de que Remus pudiera protestar, agregó – ¡Es malo, malo, malo! -

- Tú tienes un problema, pero no discutiremos eso ahora. Lo que te quería decir es que no creo que James esté ena...ok, no me mires así, no creo que esté ya sabes qué de Evans -

- ¡Entonces qué demonios le pasa! -

- Atracción física – Le respondió sonriendo con cara de "Yo sé algo que tú no, yo sé algo que tú no."

- ¿El qué? -

- Verás – Como quién le explica algo a un niño pequeño – En el mundo hay niños y también hay niñas, y llega un momento en la vida de los niños en que... -

- Remus, corta el rollo, al grano -

- Que seguro y a James solo le gusta Evans físicamente. Es imposible enamorarse en unos minutos de alguien ¿Recuerdas a Alicia Stevenson? -

- ¿La rubia que salió de Séptimo Año de Revenclaw cuando estábamos en tercero? – Remus asintió - ¡Cómo olvidarla¡Nunca he visto a otra mujer con semejantes curvas! -

- Exacto, todos alucinábamos con ella. Estoy seguro que Peter se daba duchas frías todas las noches. Pero el punto es que, aunque todos soñábamos con ella, nunca ninguno se atrevió a hablarle. Ella solo nos gustaba, no estábamos ya sabes qué -

- Pero Prongs si ha hablado con Evans -

- Corrección, se ha gritado con Evans -

- Tienes un punto. O sea que James siente lo mismo por Evans que por Alicia hace años¿No? -

- Eso no es cierto – Les respondió James, incorporándose – Yo sí quiero a Lily, es más, ya tengo toda nuestra vida planeada -

- ¿Qué tienes qué? -

- Eso Moony, nuestra vida juntos ya está planeada. Miren: Yo seré Auror, trabajaré en el Ministerio durante el día y en la tarde llegaré a casa. Viviremos aquí, en el Valle Godric. Tendremos tres hijos, un niño, una niña y el tercero lo que venga, el mayor será James Junior, la niña se llamará Lily y al pequeño le pondremos John o Samantha -

- ¿John o Samantha¡Prongs¿Le darás a tu hijo mi segundo nombre o el de Sam? – Le preguntó un emocionado Remsie

- ¡Y mi nombre dónde está! – Reclamó Sirius

- Pues, lo siento Paddy, pero no quiero ponerle nombre de estrella a mi hijo, está comprobado que eso fomenta el ego, y a Lils no le gustaría. Pero serás el padrino -

- ¿¡Lils¡Quién eres tú y qué..¿¡Padrino¡Ja! Viste Moony¡Seré el padrino! - Y empezó a canturrear por toda la habitación "¡Padrino, padrino!" mientras aplaudía feliz

- Emm¿Prongs¿No crees que te estás apresurando? -

- ¡Padrino, padrino, padrino! -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- ¡Padrino, padrino, padrino! -

- Pues que... -

- ¡Padrino, padrino, padrino! -

- ¡Sirius, si no te callas de una jodida vez juro que me encargaré de que no llegues a ser padrino! – Le gritó Remus enojado.

- ¡¡No¿Verdad que si seré el padrino, Jamsie¿Verdad que si? – Le preguntó lloriqueando - ¡Remus eres un envidioso¡Todo porque tú quieres ser el padrino¡Pero James ya me eligió a mí! – Le contestó mostrándole la lengua.

- ¿Y éste es el heredero de la Familia Black...? -

- Tú déjalo, está feliz. ¿Qué me decías? -

- Pues que te estás apresurando, James. Es absolutamente imposible que estés ya sabes qué de Evans -

- ¿Ya sabes qué? -

- Enamorado -

- ¡Qué no digas groserías Remus! -

- ¿Ah? – James no entendía nada

- Lo que el lobito quiere decir es que tú sólo sientes atracción física por Evans – Le dijo a James, cerrándole un ojo a Remus

- Eso, tú no estás enamorado, solo... -

- ¡QUÉ LOS MERODEADORES NO SE ENAMORAN! -

- ¿Cómo que no se enamoran¡Yo sí estoy enamorado de Lily! -

- James, no sabes nada de ella, nunca has hablado con ella¿¡Cómo rayos fue que te enamoraste de ella!? -

- Cierto, cierto, cierto – Asentía Sirius – Pero ya no sigas diciendo esa fea palabra, Moony – Protestó.

James guardó silencio. Era cierto que no sabía muchas cosas de Lily, y que su relación se basaba en gritos y peleas, pero aún así estaba seguro que se había enamorado: Se lo habían dicho esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Miró nuevamente a sus amigos, y sonriendo, se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Lily miraba distraída el techo de la que sería su habitación por el resto del verano, mientras pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido esas últimas horas desde que había dejado su casa. 

Tras dejarle la carta a sus padres, explicándoles brevemente lo que había hecho y las razones, tomó ese horrible Autobús Noctámbulo hasta el Valle Godric, lugar donde vivía Jane. Una vez sola en la calle, comenzó a caminar y caminar, maldiciéndose por no haberle preguntado mejor a su amiga como llegar a la casa. Luego de largos minutos de andar, se dio cuenta que el hogar de Jane era una de las casas cercanas a la entrada, esas que había pasado hace rato.

Corriendo llegó a la dirección que buscaba, y cuando su amiga salió a recibirla, solo atino a abrazarla y llorar. Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que Jane murmuró un "vamos" y la ayudó a subir su baúl al cuarto que le tenía preparado.

Una vez allí, lloraron juntas mientras se intoxicaban con semejante cantidad de dulces y chocolates que luego de unas horas pasaron de la depresión absoluta a un extraño estado eufórico producido por la sobredosis de azúcar en la sangre.

De eso habían pasado unas horas. No tenía claro cuándo fue que se quedó dormida, ni cómo llegó a su cama, pero allí había despertado hace unos minutos.

Miró el reloj del velador: Las 4:05 A.M. Conociendo a Jane seguro se despertaría al mediodía, así que optó por quedarse en su cuarto hasta que el sueño la venciera nuevamente.

Intentó volverse a dormir pero la voz de su madre retumbaba en su cabeza, llamándola: "Lily...Lily..." Eso ya era el colmo¿Acaso allí tampoco podría estar tranquila?

- Tu madre se olvido de ti, Lily. Tú has lo mismo – Se dijo enfadada y minutos más tarde ya estaba profundamente dormida.

- ¡Oye pelirroja, despierta! -

- Cinco minutos... -

- Nop, te levantas ahora, mira que tenemos que ir a ver a Sam -

- Pero Janny, no...¡Jane¡Y tú que haces aquí! -

- Lils, linda, es mi casa, llegaste aquí anoche¿Recuerdas? -

- ¡No! O sea, si, pero... ¿¡Qué hora es!? -

- Las 9:00 de la mañana¿Por? -

- ¡Eso¡Qué haces tú despierta a esta hora¡Dios, el Apocalipsis! -

- ¡Oye no te rías! Para que veas pues, y ahora levántate, porque vamos donde Sam para que me mate por recibirte aquí. Te apuesto que dirá algo como "¡Lily Evans¿¡Cómo te dejaste convencer por esta loca irresponsable¡Tus padres deben estar preocupadísimos¡Debes volver a casa ahora mismo¡Y tú, Jane Thompson, eres una inmadura e irresponsable¿¡Crees que todo en la vida se soluciona así¡Fugándose!" y bla bla bla, ya la conoces –

- Jajaja... vale, entonces me voy a duchar -

Después de que Lily se bañara y vistiera, partieron a la casa de Samantha. Tas recorrer unas pocas cuadras, se toparon con la hermosa casa roja donde vivía su amiga. Justo en frente de la de Potter.

Era una casa de dos pisos, mucho mas grande que la de Jane y con un amplio jardín delantero. Cuando iban a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió dando paso al elfo de los Carter: Pinky

- ¡Buenos días señorita Thompson, señorita Evans! – Les chilló el elfo al cruzar el umbral.

- ¡Hola Pinky! – Saludo Lily, Jane permaneció en silencio, de brazos cruzados – Jane... -

- Le dije que no le respondería si me llamaba señorita Thompson otra vez ¡Soy Jane, Pinky! -

- Lo siento señorita Thompson. No se repetirá señorita – Haciendo una inclinación tal que tocaba el suelo con la frente. Jane rodó los ojos, mientras Lily se reía, con Pinky ya no había caso.

- ¿Podemos ver a Samantha, Pinky? -

- Por supuesto señoritas, la pequeña ama está en su cuarto -

- Vamos a verla entonces -

- Pinky les subirá comida en un momento, señoritas – Y desapareció con un sonoro ¡Plop!Las chicas subieron por la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios, recorrieron el largo pasillo repleto de cuadros de señores con corbata de moño y rostro serio para finalmente llegar a la habitación de Samantha. Jane llamó a la puerta, mientras Lily se escondía.

- Adelante... ¡Jane¡Qué haces despierta a esta hora! –

- ¡Oye! Y yo que te venía a ver Sam. Hey, que linda estás hoy¿Te hiciste algo¿Cómo dormiste¡Te traje dulces!-

- ¿Qué hiciste? -

- ¿Yo? Nada Sam, sólo te vine a ver -

- Repito¿Qué hiciste Jane Thompson? -

- Samantha, por favor¡Qué imagen tienes de mi! -

- A ver¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

- Que no nos mates – Y enseñándole la lengua, abrió la puerta para que Lily entrara.

- ¡Sam, tanto tiempo¿Cómo estás¡Qué linda te ves hoy¿Te hiciste algo¡Trajimos dulces! – Samantha las miraba con un preocupante tic en el ojo que sus amigas traducían como: "Corran porque las mataré lenta y dolorosamente". Finalmente explotó.

- ¡Lily Evans¿¡Cómo te dejaste convencer por esta loca irresponsable¡Tus padres deben estar preocupadísimos¡Debes volver a casa ahora mismo¡Y tú, Jane Thompson, eres una inmadura e irresponsable¿¡Crees que todo en la vida se soluciona así¡Fugándose! - Jane pellizcó el brazo de Lily, sin poder ocultar la risa - ¡¡Y de qué demonios se están riendo!! – Ambas se callaron al instante. Lily, un poco más seria, trató de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, mientras Jane había comenzado a reírse nuevamente.

- Sam, no te enojes con nosotras, por lo menos no con Janny, ella sólo me ayudó -

- ¡Pero Lily! -

- No Sam, escúchame. En serio que lo estaba pasando mal en mi casa, la relación con mis padres era nula, mi mamá ya ni se acordaba que yo existía... – Lily le contó lo que había pasado en su casa a grandes rasgos. Sam la miraba mitad sorprendida, mitad arrepentida.

- Lo siento Lils, de verdad que yo.. -

- Tranquila, no hay problema -

- Sólo no nos retes más¿Si? – Jane le alcanzó un dulce en son de paz.

En eso llegó Pinky con el desayuno, así que se dedicaron a comer, mientras Lily alucinaba con el cuarto de su amiga. Era sencillamente precioso.

Dos de las cuatro paredes estaban pintadas en tonos celeste mientras las otras eran blancas con flores estampadas que mágicamente cambiaban de color. Frente a la cama, Sam tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero cuyos bordes estaban repletos de fotografías de Hogwarts, su familia y ellas. Las cortinas eran blancas, con detalles en azul y cubrían el ventanal que daba al balcón.

-¡No!- Lily se volvió a Jane, que se daba cabezazos contra el osito regalón de Sam, mientras ésta pataleaba para recuperarlo.

- ¿Y qué pasa ahora? -

- ¿Si te fuiste de la casa, ya no iremos al club, cierto? -

- Cierto... -

- ¡Pues hay muchas cosas que nunca hice¡Nunca jugué golf, ni fui al sauna, ni a la piscina¡Y tampoco probé ese postre de frambuesa! – lloriqueó en el regazo de Samantha.

Lily miró a sus amigas: Definitivamente esas semanas iban a ser geniales.

* * *

Sirius acababa de despertar de golpe. Y eso sólo ocurría cuando o tenía hambre o se le ocurría una broma. Sonrió con malicia al levantarse de la cama en silencio y, para su deleite, comprobar que sus amigos dormían despreocupados e indefensos. 

Con una sonrisa aún más macabra, el moreno abrió su baúl con sumo cuidado, para no despertar a nadie, y sacó de el una botellita repleta de un líquido verde y espeso, similar a las jaleas muggles. La botella traía el logotipo de Zonko y escrito en letras rojas: "Precaución, utilícelo bajo _su_ propia responsabilidad". Al destaparla, comenzó a evaporarse el extraño líquido, hasta quedar suspendido frente a Sirius en un estado similar al de un enjambre de abejas cuando están muy juntas.

Con la varita, señaló la cama de James y luego la de Remus, para después echarse a la boca uno de los chocolates de su amigo.

- ¡Pero qué demo..! – James soñaba con Lily. Ella corría riendo por un hermoso bosque, llamándolo. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, y por fin comprobar si sus labios sabían o no a miel, sintió el viscoso líquido escurrirse por su espalda - ¡Black¡Eres un...! – No pudo continuar, el grito ahogado de Remus se lo impidió.

- ¡¡Agghhh¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! – Remsie corría desesperado por la habitación. James no pudo evitar reírse, hasta que comenzó a sentir una insoportable picazón en el cuerpo.

- ¡Pica, pica, mucho, pica! – Lloriqueaba Remus mientras se rascaba por todos lados. Ambos localizaron a Sirius retorciéndose de la risa en el suelo, entre su cama y la de James.

- ¡Sirius! – Gritaron ambos.

- ¡Prongs, Moony¡Mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo! – Les sonreía con la sonrisa más inocente y falsa del planeta.

- ¿¡Qué nos pusiste!? -

- ¿Yo? Nada amigo James -

-Sirius, ya basta ¡Me pica¡Y mucho! – Puchero adorablemente lindo del lobito - ¿¡Y eso que tienes ahí es _mi_ chocolate!? – Mirada asesina del ya-no-tan-lindo lobito - ¡Te voy a matar Black! – Antes de que se le tirara encima, James lo paró.

- ¡Hey Moony, espera¡Si lo matas ahora no sabremos que estupidez nos puso encima! –

- ¡Oye, qué no es estúpido! Me costó bastante caro, sin considerar gastos de envío. Definitivamente eso de compra por catálogo no es lo mejor -

- ¡Sirius! -

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Es una simple poción. La picazón pasará en unos días – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Remus, y que James estaba a punto de soltarlo prefirió no tentar su suerte – Pero creo que venía también otra botella con el antídoto ¡Voy a buscarlo! – Y corrió a su baúl.

Una vez sanos, y luego de que Remus hubiera descargado su enojo contra Sirius por comer sus chocolates (Lo que dejó como resultado varias magulladuras y parche curitas en el rostro de Paddy), los chicos partieron a la plaza, que estaba repleta de enanos matándose con varitas falsas.

De pronto, Sirius gritó al recordar lo que tenía planeado desde la mañana, sobresaltando a sus amigos.

-¿Paddy, nos haces el favor de no gritar como Remus cuando ve un chocolate¡Asustas!-

- Si, asus... ¡Oye! –

– Si, si, pero escuchen: Tengo una idea brillante -

- ... -

- ... -

- ¿No me van a preguntar de qué se trata? -

- ¡Mira ese niño Moony¡Va a sacarse un ojo si sigue así con la varita! ni Snape es tan torpe -

- ¡Jo¡Menudas futuras generaciones! -

- ¡Hey, yo sé que se mueren por saber¡Pregúntenme, pregúntenme! -

- ¡Hasta un Squib tiene más gracia con varita que esos niños! -

- ¡Por Merlín¿Quieren dejar de hablar de esos mocosos y prestarle atención a algo más importante? -

- ¿Hay algo más importante por aquí? -

- ¡¡Si¡Mi Súper-Dúper-Híper-Mega Broma! – James y Remus alzaron las cejas, pero siguieron oyéndolo.

Mientras Sirius explicaba su plan, Samantha pasaba por el parque camino a la casa de Jane. Habían acordado pasar la tarde en la piscina de la chica.

Al ver a los Merodeadores, se acercó sigilosamente con intención de asustarlos y luego saludarlos, pero al oír su nombre decidió quedarse escondida escuchando qué tramaban.

- ¡Brillante Sirius¡No pararán de reírse de Carter y Thompson en semanas! – Suficiente. Con la rabia saliéndole por los poros, se fue corriendo a la casa de su amiga.

- ¡Sam, qué bueno que llegas! Lily ya está afue... ¿Oye, qué te ocurre? – Tras abrir la puerta, Jane se había encontrado con una enojadísima Samantha

- ¿Bien¡Por supuesto que estoy bien¿¡Por qué no habría de estar bien!? -

- Emm¿Y entonces porqué trituras tu bolso? – Jane le dedicó una de sus más profundas miradas. Cuando te miraba así sentías que te leía el alma, que, incluso sin saber Oclumencia, se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba por tu mente. Tras unos segundos de analizarla duramente, Jane finalmente le sonrió y la dejó pasar.

- ¡Sam, te estábamos esperando¡La piscina está deli..¿Estás bien? – Lily esperaba en el patio a sus amigas y al ver la cara que traía la rubia se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿¡Porqué las dos creen que me pasa algo¡¡Estoy bien!! -

- Ya y yo soy el gato con botas... -

- ¡¡Estoy bien¡¡No me encontré con los Merodeadores en el parque¡¡No escuché su plan para quedar en total ridículo¡¡Y no¡¡No estoy enojada porque...¡¡El punto es que esos descerebrados quieren que bajemos de estatus social!! -

- Sami, querida, es imposible que bajemos de estatus social. Somos el último peldaño en la jerarquía de Hogwarts – Le respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.

- No sé tú Lily, pero yo tengo vida social – La rubia estaba enojadísima, pero no precisamente por la broma, y eso sus dos amigas lo notaron. Mientras Lily la miraba feo para sacarle una sonrisa, Jane siguió analizándola en silencio.

- ¿Y no piensas decirnos que se traman ahora el tarado de Potter y sus amiguitos? -

Samantha les explicó a grandes rasgos en que consistía el plan de los merodeadores, y aunque no incluía a Lily, decidieron planear la venganza entre las tres. Si te metías con una, te metías con todas. Y _nadie_ que se metiera con ellas salía victorioso.

- ¿Y tú te enojaste con Lupin? -

- ¿Lupin, quién es Lupin? – Aunque ya estaba más tranquila por haberse desahogado, al oír ese nombre se cruzó de brazos inmediatamente y frunció el seño.

- Sam, no empieces... ¿Qué pasó con él? -

- Pasó que es un idiota y no quiero hablar de él -

- Yo sé que le ocurre a nuestra Sam, querida Lily – Jane, que casi no había soltado palabra mientras Lily y Samantha despotricaban contra los Merodeadores, sonreía como lo hacía siempre que sabía algo que los demás no - Verás, nuestra pequeña Sam pensó que su querido príncipe Remus Lupin la defendería de los retrógradas que tiene por amigos diciendo algo así cómo: "¡Oh no¡Por Merlín, no¡Yo jamás podría hacerle daño a mi bella doncella y si vosotros cometéis la canallada de mancillar su honor, juro ante Dios que me encargaré de que vuestros corazones padezcan las penas del infierno!" – Jane terminó su interpretación con una reverencia, mientras Lily la aplaudía retorciéndose de la risa y Sam se ruborizaba bonito.

- Pues...no tan así – Les dijo apenada – Pero esperaba que me defendiera ¡¡No que animara al idiota de Black y le diera ideas para que fuera más...¿Cuál fue su palabra...¡Ah si¡Humillante!! -

- En eso estás equivocada Sam ¡Es un Merodeador, qué esperabas! Se junta con Black y Potter. Eso refuerza mi teoría de que la idiotez es contagiosa. Por mucho que se esfuerce por mantener su imagen de "Soy el alumno modelo, prefecto y nada ni nadie podrá corromperme jamás" ¡Merlín, es una farsa¡El tipo está corrompido hasta los huesos! -

- Desde que se sentó junto a Potter en el tren que ya no tiene salvación, Sam. No entiendo cómo no se te pegó a ti también la idiotez pasando la infancia con ese engreído -

- Lily querida, no es el momento de que comiences tu monólogo de "Yo odio a James Potter porque...": Es hora de planear nuestra dulce venganza – Lo poco y nada que Jane aún guardaba de esa extraña amistad de un mes que tuvo con Sirius Black en Primero era esa mirada maliciosa y terrorífica cuando planeaba algo par humillar a quienes querían humillarlas.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué propones? –

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin sobresaltos. Las chicas permanecieron en el Cuartel de Operaciones, como le decía ahora a la casa de Jane, afinando los detalles para boicotear a los Merodeadores, mientras los susodichos se la pasaron en Zonko abasteciéndose de lo necesario para la broma y unos meses en el colegio.

* * *

Y el lunes ya se encontraban a primera hora nuestros Merodeadores listos para comenzar su segunda semana de trabajo con la insoportable de La Gorda Betty. 

- Bueno, aquí estamos ¡Listos para trabajar! -

- No es necesario que me hagas creer que te gusta estar aquí, Black. Se que lo detestas y me detestas casi tanto como yo a ti. Así que nada de hipocresías, están a mi cargo por tres semanas más y no hay nada que hacerle – La gordis y los chicos se miraban mutuamente con repulsión – Como sea, desde ahora en adelante trabajarán en las bodegas. Estarán encargados de clasificar y registrar en una planilla absolutamente todo lo que llegue en los cargamentos al club ¿Entendieron? – Los chicos asintieron – Bien, hagan su trabajo correctamente y me ahorran el tener que verlos para corregirlos. Adiós –

- Disculpe, pero ¿Podría decirnos al menos dónde quedan las bodegas? -

- ¿Dónde crees tú que están? – Y sin más se marchó dejando atónitos a los chicos.

- ¿¡Y esta anciana con problemas de sobrepeso qué se cree!? -

- Ya tranquilo, Sirius, no sacas nada con... -

- ¡Pero te das cuenta¡Nos obliga a pensar a las 8:00 de la mañana¡Ni en el colegio Remus, ni en el colegio! Yo voto por que vayamos a buscar algo para comer antes, así no puedo pensar -

- ¡Pues te jodes¡Si tú te quisiste quedar durmiendo en vez de tomar desayuno es tú problema, no tengo ningún interés en llegar tarde a esas benditas bodegas por tú culpa y que nos hagan quedarnos hasta más tarde en este horrible lugar con esa horrible mujer! – Remus se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida de la recepción dejando boquiabiertos a James y Sirius.

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos recorrido todo este estúpido club en busca de las estúpidas bodegas para que hayan estado todo el tiempo justo al lado de la estúpida recepción!-

- Disculpe que lo interrumpa, señor Black, pero no creo que las dependencias de mi club sean _estúpidas_ – Sirius quedó shockeado. Acababan de llegar a las bodegas después de haber estado buscándolas cerca de dos horas, tenía hambre y ahora _su jefe _los miraba desde la puerta con una expresión que ninguno supo definir, pero sabían que no significaba nada bueno.

- Yo... -

- No se preocupe, señor Black, creo en la libertad de expresión. Pero que no se repita – Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la estancia. Silencio que el mismo señor Evans se hizo cargo de romper – Bueno señores, venía a preguntarles algo de suma importancia – Al ver que ninguno dijo nada prosiguió – Quería saber si alguno de ustedes sabe algo de mi hija – James de inmediato palideció. Él no sabía mucho de Lily, casi nada. Sólo que era brillante en encantamientos y detestaba astronomía por "tener que mirar lucecitas inútiles y hacer mapas aún más inútiles en vez de estar durmiendo". Definitivamente eso no servía mucho.

- Disculpe señor, pero ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? – Remus no entendía porque ese señor iba a preguntarle _a ellos_ por su hija.

- Que si la han visto últimamente, o hablado con ella -

- Pues, la vimos el viernes a la salida, pero… -

- No, me refiero a éste fin de semana – Al ver las caras de los chicos, que claramente no entendían de qué estaba hablando, añadió – Resulta que sé que ustedes viven en un recinto exclusivo para magos, el mismo de las amigas de mi hija. Quería saber si la han visto por ahí este fin de semana o a alguna de sus amigas –

Los Merodeadores guardaron silencio. Ahora que lo decía, no habían visto ni a Carter ni a Thompson, menos a Evans, desde el viernes. Por lo que dedujeron que la pelirroja estaba con ellas. Lo extraño era _por qué _el padre preguntaba por su hija.

- No señor, no hemos sabido nada de ella. Y con su permiso, hay muchas cosas que clasificar aquí – James respondió cortante, para luego darle la espalda a su jefe y ponerse a trabajar. Claramente Lily no quería que su padre supiera donde estaba, y no iba a ser él quien se lo dijera.

Rodolphus Evans salió del lugar furioso y absolutamente convencido de que esos tres le estaban mintiendo.

Casi sin que se dieran cuenta, llegó su último día de trabajo en el club y el señor Evans había ido casi todos los días a preguntarles por su hija, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma.

- No puedo creer que hayamos terminado – Sirius acababa de anotar el código de la última caja, mientras Remus y James se cambiaban los terribles uniformes.

- Ninguno de nosotros lo cree Sirius, pero venga, apúrense que me quiero ir lo más pronto posible a gozar de mi libertad -

- Lo lamento señor Potter, pero creo que su libertad tendrá que esperar – La voz del padre de Lily los sobresaltó, pero esta vez no se iban a dejar.

- El que lo lamenta soy yo, señor, pero ya sonó la campana, terminó nuestro turno y acabamos con todo el trabajo, compruébelo si quiere, nosotros nos largamos – Se había dado la vuelta con paso relajado, cuando sintió una mano que lo volteaba y lo acorralaba contra la pared, duramente.

- ¡Mocoso insolente¡Sé que tú sabes dónde está mi hija y me lo dirás ahora!-

- ¡Suélteme¡Si Lily no quiere verlo no es mi problema¡Sus razones tendrá! – Sirius y Remus iban a acercarse para quitarle al hombre de encima, pero James negó con la cabeza - ¡Se lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio¡No sabemos dónde está su hija, y aunque lo supiéramos, jamás se lo... – No pudo continuar porque la fuerza del derechazo que acababa de mandarle su "Futuro Suegro" lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Adolorido intentó incorporarse y buscar sus lentes, pero Remus se lo impidió, mientras Sirius enfrentaba a su ahora ex jefe, varita en mano.

- ¡¡Se puede saber cuál es su problema!! - apuntándolo directo al cuello - ¡¡Si su hija no quiere saber nada de usted no es culpa de James¡¡Aunque ya está claro el porqué se fue de la casa¡¡Quién podría vivir con un troglodita como usted¡¡Pero escúcheme bien, no vuelva a tocarle un solo pelo a mis amigos, o sabrá lo que es meterse con un Black!! – Y dándole una última mirada de advertencia, bajó la varita, se dio media vuelta y partió con sus amigos a la salida.

* * *

Primero de Septiembre. El Expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba por partir mientras que cientos de padres despedían a sus hijos en el Andén 9 ¾. Entre esos padres se encontraba Rodolphus Evans, con la esperanza de ver a su hija por última vez antes de que el curso comenzara. Lo que él no sabía era que Lily y sus amigas estaban hace mucho rato cómodamente instaladas en su vagón favorito del tren conversando animadamente y esperando a su amigo: Matthew Caulfield. 

- ¡Matt! Hasta que llegas. Fíjate que Lily ya se comió todas las ranas de chocolate que habíamos comprado y... -

- Janny, si me ayudas con el baúl puedo entrar a conversar¿Si? – Jane le sacó la lengua y entre las tres le ayudaron a meter el dichoso baúl.

- ¿¡Y tú qué traes ahí¡Piedras! – Se burló Sam.

- Cosas… - Se limitó a contestar, mientras le cerraba un ojo a Lily - ¿¡Y, cómo están!? –

Matt era amigo de las chicas desde el Primer Año. Era un chico alto, moreno y dueño de unos bonitos ojos café. Hijo de magos, pero aficionado a las cosas muggles, sobretodo del cine y la música. Vivía infiltrando artefactos a Hogwarts, como en Tercero, cuando encantó un Disc-man para poder oír sus discos en el colegio y McGonagall se lo confiscó. El recordar el operativo que armaron para rescatarlo aún hacía reír a Matt y las chicas.

- Bien, un poco cansadas porque casi no dormimos anoche, pero bien -

- ¿Y las vacaciones? -

- Bueno... – Contestaron las tres al tiempo.

- ¿Qué hicieron ahora? -

- ¿Nosotras? -

- ¡Nada! -

- ¿Cómo crees? -

- Quiten las sonrisitas de inocencia que conmigo no funcionan ¿A quien enterraron vivo esta vez? -

- ¡Oye, mi tía se lo merecía¡Y no fue tanto rato...! – Le respondió Jane a la defensiva. Lily y Sam asentían apoyando a su amiga.

- ¿Entonces...? -

- Pues, yo me fui a la casa de Jane -

- Te vas todos los veranos a la casa de Jane -

- No Matt, Lily se fue de _su_ casa a _mi_ casa -

- ¿Y…? -

- ¡Qué me fui de la casa, tarado! –

Silencio.

Tres, dos, uno:

- ¡¡¡Qué!!! -

- ¡No grites! -

- ¡Que nos dejas sordas! -

- ¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? – Las chicas le contaron a grandes rasgos la historia y luego todo lo que había ocurrido en las vacaciones, incluidos los Merodeadores. Luego el chico les relató de su viaje a Grecia con sus primos y mientras Sam y Matt ya estaban debatiendo sobre las diferencias de las culturas Greca y romana, Lily y Jane se quedaban profundamente dormidas.

Media hora más tarde, el sonido del carrito de la comida despertó a Lily, quién se abalanzó sobre la señora y compró casi todo lo que le quedaba. Intentaron despertar a Jane, ya que sin comida se ponía de mal humor, pero como la chica no despertó, y sin dormir se ponía de peor humor aún, decidieron dejarla. Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando Lily abría su último dulce, Jane se incorporó tallándose los ojos y preguntando por sus dulces.

- ¡No puedo creer que no me hayan despertado¡Vaya amigos! – La morena caminaba rápidamente por el tren, atropellando a medio mundo, en busca del carrito. Necesitaba encontrar a esa señora y sus dulces para poder alimentarse y gritarle como Dios manda a sus amigos por no haberla despertado.

Iba tan sumida en su indignación y hambre que no se dio cuenta que un chico venía en dirección contraria hasta que ya estaba tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Lo siento! – Escuchó la voz de un chico con acento extraño que se incorporaba y le tendía la mano.

- ¡Auch! No importa, lo siento yo también, no me fijé en... – Guardó silencio cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos más lindos que hubiera visto en su vida.

- ¿Estás bien¿No te hiciste daño, cierto? – Aún no soltaba su mano y Jane seguía perdida en esos ojos negros.

- S..si, estoy bien, gracias -

- Soy Scott, Scott Adams -

- Jane Thompson. Disculpa, pero no te había visto nunca en Hogwarts... -

- Eso es porque no soy de Hogwarts. Estudio en Durmstrang y vengo de intercambio por unos meses – Le explicó sonriendo.

- ¿Y a qué curso vas? -

- Sexto Año -

- ¡Janny, cariño, ya regresaste! -

- ¡Tú me vuelves a decir "Janny" y te parto la cara Black¿¡Y qué rayos hacen _ustedes_ aquí!? – Jane acababa de regresar al vagón donde se suponía estaban _sólo _sus amigos.

- Pues, pasábamos por aquí y nos dijimos "¡Hey¿Porqué no visitamos a nuestras siempre pacíficas amigas?" – le respondió James.

- Y aquí nos tienes – continuó Sirius.

- Además no quedan vagones vacíos – Terminó Remus.

- ¿Y los dulces? – Exigió Lily.

- ¿Dulces? -

- Si Jane, fuiste a buscar dulces -

- A pues no encontré a la señora del carrito – Contestó nerviosa.

- ¿Y porqué tardaste tanto entonces? – Le preguntó Matt.

- Porque...emm... ¡Por eso! – Respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Por eso qué? -

- Por eso pues -

- Pero si no nos has dicho nada -

- A callar Black, no tienes ni voz ni voto aquí -

- Jane ¿Qué estuviste ha…? – Pero Lily interrumpió a Matt. Si su amiga no les decía era por algo, ya más tarde ellas la harían confesar cuando estuvieran solas, sin los Merodeadores y Matt.

- Oye Jane¿Y tus padres? No los vi en todas las vacaciones –

- De viaje – Contestó Jane como autómata. ¿Sus padres de viaje? Bueno en cierto modo lo era ¿No? – Están de viaje -

- Ah… – Siguieron hablando de temas sin importancia por un rato, pero Lily ya no les ponía atención. Estaba muy ocupada auto-convenciéndose de que ella "No-estaba-preocupada-por-el-idiota-de-Potter".

- "¡Ya basta Evans, deja de mirarlo!...Aunque ese moretón se ve muy feo, debe doler... ¿¡Y a ti qué!?...Cierto ¡A mi qué! Pero tiene hasta el labio hinchado ¿Cómo se lo habrá…¡No¡No pienses en él¡Es el estúpido de Potter, qué más da si se agarra a golpes con alguien¿¡No me dirás que estás _preocupada_ por él!?...¡No¡Jamás¿Preocupada yo¡Ja! Sólo estoy… ¡Curiosa!...¡Si, eso! Tengo curiosidad de saber a quién debo agradecerle por pegarle a Potter. Sólo curiosidad" -

* * *

- ¡Buenas noches mis alumnos! Tengo algunos anuncios que hacerles antes de que devoren el magnífico festín que les tenemos preparado – Comenzó el director una vez que ya todos estuvieron sentados en el Gran Comedor junto a sus Casas correspondientes – Este año, en conjunto con el Colegio Durmstrang, hemos establecido un programa de intercambio y me alegra comunicarles que ya está en dicho colegio el alumno John Spencer, representando a Hogwarts, mientras que aquí contamos con la presencia del señor Scott Adams, quién procede a ser seleccionado en este momento para la que será su Casa en los próximos meses. ¡Un aplauso por favor! – 

Entre aplausos, el chico se aproximó al taburete donde descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Tras sentarse y que la Profesora McGonagall le colocara el sombrero, pasaron unos minutos antes de que éste gritara con ganas¡Slytherin!

Scott partió a sentarse en la mesa de su nueva Casa mientras sus compañeros, orgullosos, aplaudían a rabiar y el resto del colegio lo miraba con recelo.

Luego de su típico discurso, por fin en director pronunció las palabras más esperadas de la noche: "¡A comer!"

Mientras los platos se llenaban de deliciosa comida, Jane jugaba con su tenedor sin probar bocado y sonriendo tristemente. De pronto miró a la mesa de Slytherin y se quedó helada al encontrar esos preciosos ojos negros buscando sonrientes los suyos. Rompió el contacto y, sonriendo también, fijó la vista en su plato. Después de todo¿Quién dijo que un Gryffindor no podía ser amigo de un Slytherin?

* * *

El Tercer Capi!!! Que emoción!! Les gusta?? Ojalá que si!! 

Y si!! Lo sabemos!! Otra vez demoramos mucho en actualizar ToT!!..pero créannos que costó mucho que este capitulo viera la luz O.o!! Mucho!! TToTT!!

Que escritoras que no querían escribir o.ó..Ejem Kattia!! O !! (mensaje de kattia: yo no queria no escribir, es solo que las vacaciones me quitan tiempo)  
Que problemas de tiempo..-o-  
Que pruebas atrasadas..-o-  
Que autoras enfermas..-o-  
Que no nos gustaba el capi y tuvimos que cambiar toda la estructura del Fic para que nos gustara..-o-

Etc!! xD

Pero bueno :)  
Ya está aquí y ojala lo hayan disfrutado :D  
Aparecieron nuevos personajes!! Matt y Scott, les gustan?? Ojala que si!! xD..ya los conocerán más el próximo capítulo, junto a nuevos personajes que se incorporan a esta loca historia :P

Bueno, gracias nuevamente por leernos!! Y ya que llegaron hasta aquí, no les cuesta nada apretar Go! Y dejar un Review, si??..:D

Agradecimientos especiales a :

-lady edwin potter: Pues si, a nosotras tambien nos gustaría actualizar más rapido u.u..pero se hace lo que se puede n.nUU Gracias por tu review:D

-LadyCornamenta: Nuestro fic demasiado bueno?? En serio piensas eso?? Wa!!! Emocion x3, gracias!! Y pues, lo mismo, intentamos actualizar lo más rapido posible. Ojala tb esperes el capi 4!! )

-Fleur des Winters: Para que veas como son alguno padres o.ó..si pues!! xD..pero bueno, que bueno que te guste nuestro fic!! Gracias por tu Review!! ) Y aquí esta la actualizacion xD!!

-Hermione granger de potter: Wa !!! que bien que encuentres divertido nuestro fic !! es la idea xD..nos estrujamos las neuronas para lograr dialogos divertidos ) que rico que alguien lo reconozca TToTT!!..en todo caso gracias por leer nuestro fic, ojala tb te haya gustado este capi )

-Hermy Evans: Tb te pareció gracioso?? Que bn!!! O!! Gracias por leernos, intentaremos actualizar más rapido, pero se hace lo que se puede –o-..!! En fin, ojala te hayas divertido con este capi )

Gracias a todas por sus Reviews!! Y un aviso o.ò..resulta que una de nosotras ya se fue de vacaciones, yo me voy mañana y la tercera se va la próxima semana xD..entonces como que no podremos actualizar en unos dias n.nUU!!...pero tranquilas!! Porque el equipo creativo de Lips Like Sugar, es decir, nosotras )!!, ya tenemos todo preparado para que a nuestro regreso no tengan uno, si no dos y hasta tres capis para leer !! Si todo sale bien, claro n.nUU!! Intentaremos adelantar trabajo estos dias de vacaciones para que a nuestra vuelta, que sera emm, pues..yo creo que la segunda quincena de febrero, podamos publicar mas de un capitulo )

Eso!! )

Y una aclaración o.o..somos tres escritoras n.nUU!! Y las tres participamos activamente en el fic )..asi que no le den todo el crédito a la Kattia xD..Porque soy yo Sui ) la que contesta Reviews de partida o.ó!! y la Ale se da la lata de revisar toooooooooodo lo que escribimos para que no se nos pase ningún error y el capi salga perfecto para ustedes )...Eso xD

Besos de las tres autoras ) :

-Kattia Potter  
-Sui Black  
-Ale Patil

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

"- ¿Lils, segura que estás bien? -  
- Si linda Sam, nunca he estado mejor. Anoche soñé con qué estaba casada con el inútil de Potter teníamos un Mini-Potter y un maniático con cara de víbora iba a asesinarnos. Todo bien – Jane y Samantha se miraron aterrorizadas"


	5. 4:El secreto de Jane

**Capítulo IV:** El secreto de Jane.

Apoyada en la fría pared de la lechucería, Jane releía, sollozando, la carta que su tío le había enviado desde España hace unos días. En ella, junto con expresarle su dolor y apoyo, le anunciaba que el 2 de Septiembre le mandaría un paquete con cosas que su madre había dejado en su poder hacía años con la voluntad de que le fueran entregadas a su hija en caso de que ella muriera.

Jane dejó la carta al distinguir la lechuza de su tío acercándose. Sonrió amargamente al desatar el paquete que traía y darle de comer.

Hasta ahora, la chica se había negado a exteriorizar el dolor producido por la muerte de sus padres, prefería llevar su luto en silencio, sin aceptar la inmensa soledad que sentía al saberse huérfana: Jane no se había permitido más que unas pocas lágrimas desde que supo que sus padres, dos prestigiosos aurores del Ministerio, habían sido asesinados durante una misión el verano pasado.

Sin embargo, tras abrir el paquete, y reconocerlo como el cofre de su madre, Jane no pudo evitar largarse a llorar como una niña pequeña, quien asustada, lo único que desea es un abrazo de su mami.

Pero su mami no estaba, y no estaría nunca más. Ni ella ni su padre. Se los habían quitado, y aún no sabía quien.

Con las manos temblando, cogió la carta que venía junto al cofre y comenzó a leerla.

_Mi pequeña:_

_Seguro reconoces este cofre, pues fue uno de los regalos de bodas de tu madre, y le tenía mucho cariño. Bien sabrás que lo usaba para guardar tesoros personales, como dibujos tuyos o joyas regaladas por tu padre. _

_Si te lo envío ahora, es porque mi hermana lo dispuso así. Quería que lo tuvieras como recuerdo, supongo. _

_Ignoro su contenido, pues no he podido encontrar la_

_llave. Pero en cuanto dé con ella te la mandaré vía lechuza. _

_Un abrazo y mucha fuerza_

_Tío Chris._

Miró el precioso cofre caoba ¡Por supuesto que lo recordaba! La de veces que lo vio sobre el tocador de su madre. Recordaba también que se lo había prometido de niña, como regalo para cuando saliera de la escuela, pero hacía años que el cofre había desaparecido misteriosamente de la casa. Nunca se atrevió a preguntar por su paradero.

De pronto recordó algo, tomó un trozo de pergamino, escribió apurada una frase y mandó la lechuza de regreso.

_Busca en el jarrón azul,_

_Jane._

El jarrón azul del comedor, ahí era dónde estaba la llave del cofre. Ella misma la había escondido allí. Días después de que el cofre desapareciera, Jane encontró la pequeña llave plateada tirada en la escalera y decidió guardarla en el único lugar de su casa donde no podría olvidar que estaba: El jarrón azul de la abuela.

Ya no lloraba, pero sentía un horrible vacío en su corazón.

Cuando se disponía a tomar el cofre y regresar a su cuarto, sintió que alguien la llamaba.

- ¿Jane? – La chica se sobresaltó. No esperaba que alguien se apareciera por la lechucería tan temprano.

- ¡Scott! – Palideció. ¿Porqué, entre todos los habitantes del castillo, tenía que ser _precisamente él_ quién apareciera? – N..no te oí entrar –

- Lo siento, yo...Hey¿Estás bien? – Al acercársele Scott notó sus ojos llorosos y las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

- Si, claro, estoy bien, no es nada – Le contestó rápidamente. Cuando iba a secarse las lágrimas, Scott la detuvo y con sus manos se dedicó a limpiar dulcemente su rostro en silencio. Cuando hubo acabado, simplemente la abrazó.

- Está bien si no quieres compartirlo, pero no debes guardarte toda esa pena. Es mejor desahogarse y, aunque suene extraño, si necesitas hablar con alguien, o simplemente un hombro para llorar…pues sabes donde encontrarme – En ese abrazo, la chica encontró el consuelo que necesitaba desde hace tanto. Pensó en decir algo, pero optó por seguir acurrucada, mientras Scott acariciaba dulcemente su cabello – Ya me encargaré yo de sacarte esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta…-

--

- ¡Jane¡Al fin llegas! -

- ¡Dónde rayos estabas! -

- ¡Casi nos matas del susto cuando...¿Estuviste llorando? – Acababa de llegar al gran comedor, exhausta, luego de correr desde la lechucería a la torre y, al no encontrar a sus amigas y recordar que el resto del colegio estaba desayunando a esa hora, partir corriendo nuevamente al comedor.

- Estoy... – Inhala - …Bien – Exhala – Luego les…- Inhala - …Cuento – Y sin agregar más, acabó con su jugo de frambuesa en un trago. Samantha intentó protestar, pero Lily comprendió que sería inútil sacarle otra palabra hasta acabarse su desayuno, así que optó por lo sano y continuó con su tazón de leche.

De pronto se sintió observada, alzó la vista y se encontró con ciertos ojos castaños que la miraban descaradamente. Frunció el seño al reconocer a Potter, quien por respuesta le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Lily frunció aún más el seño al oír las estúpidas risitas del Fans Club de Potter y Cía. ¡Cómo detestaba a esas babosas descerebradas! Llevaba años intentando comprender cómo esas chicas podían ponerse tan tontas por un hombre. Mucho peor si ese hombre era el tarado de Potter.

Hubiera seguido insultando mentalmente a James por el resto del desayuno, pero el codazo que Matt le dio la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Cuando le iba a reclamar, el chico señaló discretamente el otro lado de la mesa y Lily enrojeció de inmediato: Andrew Summers acababa de terminar su desayuno.

Lily se sintió como la mantequilla en un día muy caluroso cuando lo vio sonreír a sus amigos y se odió por saberse inexistente para él: Andrew era su amor platónico desde hacía años.

Cursaba Séptimo de Gryffindor, en Sexto fue elegido Prefecto y ahora en su túnica lucía orgulloso la insignia de Premio Anual. Además de ser un destacado alumno y el talentoso cazador principal del equipo de Quidditch, Andrew era dueño de unos ojazos verdes que lo hacían aún más perfecto para Lily.

Jamás habían cruzado palabra, pero la chica podría haber dado fácilmente cátedra de su manera de hablar, ya que uno de sus pasatiempos era escucharlo regañar a alumnos conflictivos o embarcarse en debates de importancia nacional con profesores.

Cuando Andrew ya iba a la altura de la mesa donde estaban Lily y sus amigas, sintió que alguien lo observaba y comenzó a buscar al culpable, encontrándose con los ojos verde esmeralda más brillantes y hermosos que en su vida había visto. Tardó en reconocer a su dueña, una chica de su Casa, un año menor, que se apellidaba Evans, si mal no recordaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa al pasar, sin imaginar siquiera los efectos que ésta tendría en la chica, quien, al salir del comedor aún traía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y expresión bobalicona. Sus amigas y Matt reían al verla, con Lily siempre era lo mismo, pero cierto moreno azabache se retorcía de rabia y celos.

* * *

- Para Carter el amarillo – Sentenció Sirius 

- ¡Pero si detesta el amarillo! -

- Por eso, Moony. Como lo detesta será más terrible para ella. ¡Merlín, que estás perdiendo tus facultades de Merodeador! -

Ya era domingo, y como todos los domingos, los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería dedicaban las primeras horas del día al ocio y el descanso. Todos menos Los Merodeadores, quienes se encontraban encerrados en la habitación afinando los últimos detalles para la primera broma oficial del año. O por lo menos tres de ellos.

Poco después de despertar, sintieron los picotazos de la lechuza de Peter aporreando la ventana. Traía una carta explicando que por fin la señora Pettigrew había llegado a Francia y que el cuarto Merodeador cursaría ese año en "Buxbatus". Tras el minuto de silencio correspondiente por la baja en el grupo, designaron la cama de Peter como nueva bodega de mercancías.

- Bien, amarillo para Sam. ¿Qué hay de Thompson? – James era el encargado de apuntar todo en el "Libro Oficial de Bromas Merodeadoras, Volumen VI".

- ¡Jo! Eso lo tengo pensado hace mucho: Princesa Pop. Mientras más brillo y rosa, mejor – Contestó Sirius riendo perversamente.

- ¿Princesa Pop? -

- Si Moony, Thompson aborrece toda banda que no tenga un par de guitarras eléctricas y un buen bajo sonando fuerte – Contestó James anotando.

- ¿Y alguna vez la has visto de rosa? -

- Ok¿Y Lily? -

- ¿Lily? Oh no, ella no será victima también…¿Cierto? -

- Prongsie, Pronsie, Prongsie. Me extraña hermano. Los Merodeadores nunca discriminamos cuando de bromas se trata. Sería feo feo dejar a Evans fuera de esto ¿No crees? Digo, la chica se puede ofender si humillamos sólo a sus amigas -

- Además, ten por seguro que la venganza será por parte de las tres – Acotó Remus.

- Si te metes con una, te metes con las todas. Son tan leales las unas con las otras que casi¡Casi!, se parecen a nosotros – Declaró solemne Sirius.

- ¡Wow Paddy! Eso te salió casi¡Casi!, profundo… -

- Claro Prongs, de repente yo también tengo mis momentos de…¡Hey! -

- Como sea. Muy a mi pesar tengo que admitir que Sirius tiene razón, James. Así que mejor le damos un porqué también a Lily para sea lo que sea que nos hagan después -

- Sip, así que¿Alguna idea? - James se quedó meditándolo¿Algo que no le gustara a Lily?.

- A Lils no le gustan los vegetales y detesta el verde musgo -

Los tres Merodeadores se sobresaltaron. No se habían percatado de la presencia de un intruso en la habitación. Matt simplemente pasó de ellos con una sonrisa burlona y salió de la habitación en silencio. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Coles de brucelas? -

Al encontrarse fuera del alcance de Los Merodeadores, Matt estalló en carcajadas. Las chicas le habían contado de la broma y su plan para evitarla. Él como buen amigo, se había ofrecido para ayudarlas, y su parte del plan ya estaba hecha: Averiguar los últimos detalles de la broma para poder terminar la poción que preparaban.

A esa hora la Sala Común se encontraba vacía, pero aún así, antes de correr el tapiz rojo que se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras, se cercioró de que no hubiera alguien espiando por ahí. Una vez seguro, corrió la tela topándose con una pequeña puerta de madera escondida. Sonrió al recodar que había sido él quién descubrió ese pasaje secreto y cómo abrirlo. No por nada era el "Casi Merodeador que no fue Merodeador porque se hizo amigo de las extrañas", como lo había denominado Sirius.

- Matt, pasa – Escuchó que Lily respondía, tras tocar a la puerta de la forma especial que habían acordado para reconocerse. Entró rápidamente, encontrándose con una habitación igual a la de hombres, pero con vista al lago y repleto de "Cosas de Chicas", según él.

Salió del armario de Sam, que era donde conectaba la puerta escondida tras el tapiz, y luego de saludar a sus amigas se sentó en la cama de Vania Brown, cuyo tocador siempre llamaba su atención por estar repleto de maquillaje, cremas y lociones meticulosamente ordenadas y clasificadas.

Miró a sus amigas: Mientras Lily arrojaba cuidadosamente ingredientes a un caldero y Sam le leía las instrucciones, Jane estaba desparramada en su cama escuchando música. Siempre era así, cada vez que había un caldero cerca, por seguridad del mundo, mantenían a Jane lo más apartada posible. Por lo tanto todo el trabajo de preparar la poción para la broma se lo había llevado Lily.

- ¿Lo conseguiste? -

- ¡Sam, me ofendes! Claro que si – Y los siguientes 15 minutos se dedicó a explicarles en qué consistía específicamente lo que Los Merodeadores tenían preparado.

- ¡¿Princesa Pop¡¡Black me las va a pagar!! -

- Tranquila Janny, que por algo nos pasamos toda la noche preparando esta poción -

- Preparando me suena a manada, Samantha querida… -

- Vale, vale. Por algo Lily se la pasó toda la noche preparando esta poción -

- ¿Será al desayuno? – Le preguntó Matt a Jane.

- Si, es más fácil colocarles el menjunje en el desayuno -

- ¡Oye¡Qué no le digas menjunje, bastante me costó prepararlo! -

- ¡Menjunje! – La retó Jane.

- ¡Poción avanzada! – Chilló Lily.

- ¡¡Menjunje!! -

- ¡¡Poción avanzada!! -

- ¡¡Menjun…!! -

- ¡¡Ya basta!! Menjunje o no, lo importante es que esa cosa le dará su merecido a Los Merodeadores – Terminó Sam.

- E impedirá que me pasee como Colecita de Brucelas por el castillo -

Una hora más tarde la Poción-Menjunje-Avanzada ya estaba lista y justo a tiempo. Les quedaban 30 minutos para ordenar el desastre que habían dejado, bañarse, arreglarse y correr a Las Cocinas a convencer a los Elfos con cualquier excusa tonta para colocar un extraño brebaje en el desayuno de tres alumnos y luego correr al Gran Comedor a fingir inocencia al ver su obra maestra llevada a cabo.

Eran las 10:00 AM y los presentes en el Gran Comedor se miraban nerviosos entre sí. Todos sabían que durante el primer desayuno del año escolar Los Merodeadores hacían su primera broma y _nadie_ estaba a salvo. Muchos no se habían atrevido siquiera a probar bocado por miedo a ser los elegidos para la broma inaugural.

Cuando las chicas llegaron y se sentaron lo más próximas posible a Los Merodeadores, estos se sonrieron con malicia entre sí: Al tercer bocado el espectáculo comenzaría.

James vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo como Lily se servía una cucharada de cereal con leche: Primer bocado y podía notar sus ojos más brillantes. Luego un par de galletas y veía como su cabello parecía estar aún más rojo. Algo de jugo y un poco más de cereal y James hubiera jurado que su boca estaba más...¡Un momento! Miró a sus amigos extrañado ¡Las chicas ya iban por su sexto bocado y nada!

De pronto se escuchó un grito de terror y todo el colegio dirigió la vista a la mesa de Slytherin. La primera broma del año se había desatado, cobrando como víctimas a tres estudiantes de la Casa de las Serpientes.

- ¡¡Potter, Black y Lupin¡¡A mi despacho, ahora!! -

--

- ¿Viste a la chica? Creo que se pasaron un poco ¿No? -

- ¿La prima de Black¡Jo¡Pero si estuvo buenísimo! -

- Ya¿Pero a su prima? Esos granos seguro dolían¿Viste como se inflaban y reventaban solos? -

- ¡Puaj, que asco! Pero se lo tiene merecido -

- ¿Y ese tipo? El del pelo grasoso -

- ¿Snape? -

- El mismo¿Te fijaste como le creció el cabello? -

- ¡Si! Me pregunto que hechizo habrán utilizado para que su pelo cobrara vida e intentara ahorcarlo… -

- Yo creo que le pusieron algo en la comida -

- Puede ser…¡¿Y viste lo que le hicieron a Malfoy?! -

Suficiente. Samantha sonrió para si misma y siguió su camino a la Sala Común. Por los comentarios de esos chicos de Segundo, la broma había salido a la perfección.

Medianoche y Los Merodeadores acababan de pasar por el retrato de La Dama Gorda. Esta vez McGonagall se había ensañado con ellos: Tras gritarles por dos horas los había mandado a cumplir su castigo inmediatamente, el cual duraría, con suerte, mínimo un mes. Agotados decidieron pasar directo al dormitorio a descansar, pero al reconocer las risas que se oían en la Sala Común cambiaron de planes.

- Chicas, propongo un brindis por nosotras – Comenzó Lily.

- Y por la brillante idea de incluir a la primita de Black en la broma ¡Nunca creí que podía estar aún más fea! – Acotó Jane.

- Y por haberle dado su merecido a Los Merodeadores ¡Salud! -

- ¡Sal...! -

- ¡¡Con que fueron ustedes!! – Las chicas se sobresaltaron al oír a Sirius gritar, pero inmediatamente volvieron a reír.

- Hombre, no grites, que nos dejas sordas – Se quejó Sam.

- ¡¡Fueron ustedes o no!! -

- ¿Fuimos qué? -

- ¡Evans no se hagan¡Fueron ustedes las culpables de que los Slytherin terminaran en enfermería y nosotros castigados! – Esta vez fue un Remsie muy enojado el que grito.

- ¿Nosotras? Pero si somos un amor, Lupin -

- Además¿Cómo tres inocentes e inexpertas chicas podrían haberles ganado la primera broma del año y encima mandarlos castigados con McGonagall? – Jane miraba sonriente a Sirius. ¡Cómo lo estaba disfrutando!

- ¡¡Ahh¡No puedo creerlo, por su culpa tendremos que...! – Sirius se calló, no iba a ser él quien les diera el gusto de contarles lo que la sádica de McGonagall les había impuesto - ¡Son unas...! -

- ¡Cuidadito con lo que dices, Black! No te vayamos a poner algo en el desayuno a ti también – Lo retó Jane.

- Jo¿Y qué es lo que les mandó a hacer McGonagall? Digo, merecemos saberlo –

- ¡¡Nunca Carter!! -

- Sirius, ya madura. Admite que nos ganaron¿Si? – Remus y Sirius miraban incrédulos a James ¿Admitir que les..._ganaron_?, definitivamente tendrían que hablar más tarde con él. El temita de Evans estaba llegando demasiado lejos – Pues... – James continuó – Para empezar nos tuvo todo el día limpiando los urinales...sin magia -

- ¿Para empezar? – Preguntó Jane entre risas.

- Si, mañana nos informará el resto de nuestro castigo. Supongo que luego de gritarnos por dos horas fue lo primero que se le ocurrió -

- ¡Dios, esto es mejor de lo que pensé! – Soltó Lily.

- ¡Y ustedes¡Cómo lo hicieron! – Remus seguía un poco alterado. En años de planear bromas nadie había podido burlarlas¡Mucho menos devolverlas!

- ¿Hacer qué? -

- ¡De partida enterarse de que planeábamos algo para ustedes! –

- Verás, Lupin, cierta tarde en el parque del Valle nuestra linda Sam los escuchó hablando...– Comenzó Jane y los chicos palidecieron - ¡Y a qué no adivinas de quienes! -

- Oh no... – Murmuraron los chicos.

- Pues sí, y cómo no íbamos a permitir que se salieran con la suya... – Continuó Sam.

- ...Planeamos esto – Terminó Lily – Ahora me dio sueño, así que me voy a dormir¿Vienes Jane? – Ambas subieron mientras Samantha recogía sus cosas.

- ¡No te demores Sam! – Le gritaron a desde arriba.

- Sami yo... – Remus reconoció su oportunidad para hablar con ella.

- Nada de Sami, Lupin. Para ti soy Carter a secas o, en el mejor de los casos, no soy nada -

- Pero... -

- ¿Porqué¡Por traidor! – Y tras mirarlo duramente fue a reunirse con sus amigas.

* * *

Durante la primera semana de clases, el tema obligado fue la gran broma que Los Merodeadores le gastaron a los Slytherin. El alumnado completo comentaba que había sido todo un éxito, superando con creces la broma del año anterior. 

Las chicas se limitaban a sonreír y guardar silencio. No les importaba que los tarados se llevaran todo el crédito de la broma, ellas disfrutaban de su anonimato, seguras de que los profesores jamás sabrían quienes habían embrujado la comida de los Slytherin realmente, ya que los chicos nunca admitirían públicamente que fueron tan víctimas como las serpientes.

Sirius llevaba varios días dándole vueltas y, por más que se negaba, había terminado por admitir que las chicas habían planeado todo de manera digna de ellos. En vez de jugarles una broma frente a todo el colegio, disfrutar su momento de gloria y luego recibir el castigo, como hubiera sido lo lógico, mataron dos pájaros de un tiro: Humillaron a los Slytherin y lograron inculparlos a ellos, salvándose del castigo.

Y siendo sinceros, disfrutar de una simple bromita no se compara con el placer de tenerlos en las garras de McGonagall por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Definitivamente tendrían que pensárselo muy bien antes de planear algo nuevamente en su contra.

Pero lo que tenía absolutamente desconcertado a Sirius era que las chicas les hubieran cedido a ellos los honores de la broma ¡Merlín, los habían engañado como a niños¡Esa broma era definitivamente su pase directo a la popularidad en el colegio¡Y aún así preferían su tonto anonimato!

- Chicas, quién las entiende... - Murmuró resignado mientras abría su libro y buscaba la poción a trabajar esa clase.

Ya era viernes por la tarde, acababan de comenzar con su clase doble de Pociones junto a los Slytherin y, como siempre, Slughorn no había hecho otra cosa que alabar a Lily. Que la señorita Evans aquí, que la señorita Evans allá...¡Merlín, qué ni James la idolatraba tanto...! Bueno, talvez si..¡Pero ese no era el punto!...Vale, la chica era buena para revolver menjunjes...¡Pero eso era demasiado¡Nadie podía felicitar a alguien por lo "maravillosamente bien que le quitaba el polvo a un caldero"!

- ¡Por Dios, otra vez¡Qué hizo ahora Thompson! – Sirius volvió de sus cavilaciones al oír el escándalo que le estaba armando Slughorn a Jane. Le bastaron dos segundos para comprender que la chica había roto su record en cuanto a explotar calderos: No llevaban ni 15 minutos de clase y ya estaba todo el salón cubierto por un líquido viscoso púrpura.

Jane por su parte, se limitaba a sonreír.

- Tranquilo profesor, no se agite, mire que le hace mal para la salud. A su edad ya debería cuidarse de… -

- ¡¡Thompson!! -

- Vale, vale. Lo siento, supongo que le puse demasiado de esa cosa amarilla y muy poco de eso otro naranjo. Pero echando a perder se aprende¿No? -

- ¡Pues no¡No se aprende¡Usted no aprende¡Y ya me aburrí de eso¡Salga inmediatamente de mi clase¡Luego hablaremos! -

- Pero me voy a aburrir allá afuera sola¿Puede venir Lily conmigo? Ella ya terminó y...-

- ¡Cómo se le ocurre¡Fuera Thompson¡Y al término de la hora venga para que discutamos su nueva situación! -

- ¡Merlín, que irritable que está! Como siga así le va a dar algo profesor, hágame caso – Comentó Jane saliendo con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica ante la vista aburrida de la clase. Siempre era lo mismo.

- Fijo le asignan un tutor – Susurró James a Sirius.

- No se...¿Tanto así? -

- ¡Pero si tiene a Slughorn al borde del colapso nervioso! Yo creo que le pondrá a Lils -

- Tú y tu Lils...¡¡James, qué no puedes pasarte dos minutos sin mencionarla!! – Le gritó Sirius cabreado.

- ¡¡Señor Black, o se calla o se va afuera a hacerle compañía a Thompson!! -

- Pues, tentadora ofer... -

- ¡¡Además de hacerle perder una buena cantidad de puntos a su Casa y ganarse un castigo, claro!! – Ok, si Slughorn seguía así le iba a salir una úlcera _en_ la úlcera - ¡¡Usted dirá!! -

- Emm, yo creo que me quedo aquí mejor – Contestó Sirius sonriendo nervioso. Una vez que el profesor dejó de mirarlos y continuó alabando el absolutamente divino y maravilloso trabajo de Lily Evans con su poción, le contestó a James hablando bajito – Yo creo que le pondrá a Snivellus -

- ¿Snivellus? – Susurrando también.

- Si, ya sabes que el pobre está obsesionado con andar mezclando polvitos y cosas raras, así que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: Le da algo que hacer al inútil de Snape y tortura cruelmente a Jane -

- Yo voto por el nuevo – Interrumpió de repente Remus, hablando por primera vez en desde el desayuno.

- ¿El de intercambio? -

- Sip, parece ser bueno en pociones y caerle bien a Slughorn – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su trabajo.

- ¿Y a éste que le dio? – Preguntó James confundido al ver la cara de deprimido de Remus.

- Carter – Contestó Sirius simplemente.

Desde que Sam le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él Remus andaba por los suelos. Casi ni comía, no hablaba y dormía apenas lo necesario, además el hecho de que se aproximara la luna llena no ayudaba a mejorar su estado anímico. Sus amigos ya no sabían que hacer para sacarle una sonrisa. Habían intentado que Matt hablara con ella, pero la chica era en ocasiones demasiado rencorosa y burra.

- Bien, la clase terminó – Anunció el profesor una hora más tarde - Recojan y limpien todo. Antes de salir dejen sus pociones sobre mi escritorio. Señorita Evans¿Le molestaría mucho llamar a Thompson? -

Cuando Jane apareció nuevamente en el salón, este ya estaba vacío, a excepción del profesor que tras el escritorio se agarraba la cabeza frustrado.

- Seis años, Thompson – Comenzó - ¡Seis años¿Y cuántas pociones decentes me has entregado? – Jane abrió la boca para protestar pero Slughorn la cortó - ¡Tres, Thompson¡Tres míseras pociones! – Guardó silencio, mientras Jane suspiraba aburrida – Tengo entendido que tus notas son buenísimas en el resto de las clases...¡Entonces por Merlín, Thompson¡Es que tienes algo en contra mía! – Lloriqueó, desconcertando a Jane – Francamente ya estoy cansado, si no basta con mis clases, pues no me dejas alternativa. Ya discutimos esto con el director y decidimos que tendrás un tutor -

- ¿Un..tutor? – Ya se lo esperaba, pero por la forma en que Slughorn lo había dicho...¡Sólo rogaba a los cielos que no le pusieran a Snape!

- Si, y como su amistad con la señorita Evans tampoco ha logrado nada, pues decidimos que será el estudiante de intercambio, el señor Adams. A él le servirá para integrarse al alumnado y a usted, pues ruego que la ayude a subir sus notas -

--

- ¡Janny, por fin llegas! -

- ¡Qué te dijo! -

- ¡Qué pasó! -

- ¡Te castigó! -

- ¡Habla mujer! - Jane apenas había puesto un pie en la habitación y ya estaba acorralada por sus amigas

- Pues...me asignó un tutor – Contestó aún sonriendo, mientras entraba y comenzaba a trajinar en su closet.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Lily.

- Mmm nop – Jane comenzó a cambiarse para bajar a cenar - ¡Dónde están mis…! Olvídenlo, ya los vi –

- ¿Y...? – Continuó Sam con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Y qué? – Recogiéndose el cabello en un moño, si se lo podía llamar así, dejando ver la parte celeste.

- ¡Jane, déjate de payasadas¡Quién es tu tutor! -

- Scott – Respondió simplemente, mientras salía del cuarto.

- ¿Scott¿Qué Scott? – Las chicas la siguieron intrigadas.

- Adams – Mientras bajaba las escaleras apurada.

- ¿El de intercambio? -

- Sip -

- ¿Y tú lo conoces que lo llamas por su nombre? – le preguntó molestando Lily.

- Puede ser… - Jane le enseñó la lengua, mientras llegaban al comedor.

- ¡Qué romántico! – Exclamó Sam soñadora.

- ¡¿Romántico?! – Preguntó Jane.

- ¡Si¡Piénsalo, Janny! pasarás las tardes con el apuesto chico de intercambio! -

- ¡Qué no me digas Janny! -

- Espera¿Ese no es Slytherin? – Le cuestionó Lily con un tono que ninguna pudo descifrar.

- Sip -

- ¡Pues mejor aún¡Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin juntos¡Qué…! -

- ¡¿Cómo que una asquerosa serpiente y una Gryffindor juntos?! – Las chicas entraban al Gran Comedor cuando escucharon a Sirius poner el grito en el cielo, tras él estaban Remus y James visiblemente molestos - ¿Es broma, cierto? -

- Black, primero¿que mierda te importa a ti? segungo, deja de ser tan condenadamente entrometido!

- Pues no – Contestó Samantha, ignorando los gritos que Jane le dedicaba a Sirius –. Nuestra Janny pasará ahora todas las tardes con... -

- ¡Jane! – Se escuchó una voz de acento extraño.

- ¡Scott, hola! – El chico acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor.

- El profesor Slughorn me contó¿Cuándo podemos juntamos? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

- Cuando quieras, tengo libre el fin de semana – Ambos chicos hablaban ignorando al resto, como si estuvieran solos en los jardines. Pero ese no era el caso y los rumores estallaron como dinamita en el Gran Comedor. Mientras la mayoría de las chicas miraban recelosas a Jane, muchos se preguntaban quién demonios era ella.

- ¿Te parece mañana a las cuatro en la biblioteca? –

- Vale, te veo mañana entonces – Jane le sonrió y ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando sintió que Scott la tomaba de la mano para quedar de frente nuevamente. La chica lo miró extrañada.

- Eso no es una despedida – Y sin más, se le acercó, aún sin soltar su mano, y besó tiernamente su mejilla – Ahora si ¡Adiós! – Y sonriendo partió a su mesa, dejando a Jane sonrojadísima, Sirius indignado y el resto del colegio boquiabierto.

* * *

Como era de esperar, James había sido electo Capitán del equipo de Quidditch ese año y, como buen capitán maniaco-obsesivo, fijó para el segundo sábado del año las pruebas de selección para cubrir los cupos de Cazadores y Golpeador. 

- ¡¡Moony, Paddy¡Chicos levántense¡Me lo prometieron! – James hacía horas que estaba en pie planeando estrategias de juego y dando vueltas por la habitación.

- James, son las 10:00 de la mañana... – Rezongó Remus bajo la almohada.

- ¡Merlín con mayor razón¡Apúrense que las pruebas son a las 11:00 y todavía nos queda desayunar! – Le respondió corriendo por la habitación histérico. En eso Sirius se incorporó como sonámbulo.

- Prongs, no jodas. Que ni yo ni Moony estamos en el equipo. Es sábado y queremos dormir – Y habiendo acabado, se desplomó en su cama nuevamente.

- ¡Pero..! -

- A callar Potter, queremos dormir.. – La voz de ultratumba del lobito lo interrumpió, pero James no se iba a dar por vencido.

- ¡Vamos chicos, saben lo importante que es esto para mi! Además seguro ira mucha gente, necesito que me ayuden a... -

- Para eso tienes al resto del equipo, Prongs. Ahora déjame dormir que bostezando por ahí no me veo sexy y no serás tú quien enfrente a mis admiradoras enfurecidas porque su Dios tiene ojeras –

- ¡Eso, tus admiradoras¿No lo entiendes Paddy¡Todas las chicas que van a esas pruebas esperan horas bajo el sol sólo para verte a ti y tu gran...! – No alcanzó a terminar porque lo cortó el portazo que dio Sirius al entrar al baño – Uno listo..¿Moony, tú vienes cierto? -

- ¡Olvídalo! No voy a dejar de dormir por ver como unos niñatos se matan en escobas – Le respondió bajo las sábanas.

- Pero Moony... – Si los ojitos de cachorrito abandonado no ablandaban a su amigo, entonces.. - ¿Cuántos chocolates te quedan? – Y como era de esperar, su amigo se incorporó de inmediato mirándolo desconfiado.

- Una caja – Respondió cortante.

- Bueno, si me acompañas te compro un kilo del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes y le pido a mi abuelo que te envíe más chocolate suizo – Le propuso sonriendo. Tres, dos, uno...

- ¡¡Sirius Black, sal del baño ahora!! -

--

Lily despertó de golpe, respirando con dificultad y horriblemente angustiada. Ese sueño, mejor dicho pesadilla, había sido el más real de su vida..., pero no, no podía ser, era absurdo. Imposible.

Aún un poco mareada tomó su reloj: Las 10:45 de la mañana. Miró el calendario y luego su reloj nuevamente. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y ahogó un grito, mientras se levantaba casi corriendo y entraba al baño en tiempo record. Luego de la ducha más rápida de su vida, se apuró en vestirse y una vez lista murmuró un hechizo que hizo aparecer dos jarrones con agua sobre las cabezas de sus amigas. Se enojarían un poco, pero que más daba, habían prometido acompañarla¿No?. Agitó la varita y en dos segundos Sam y Jane, completamente empapadas, la miraban entre sorprendidas y enojadas.

- ¡¡Tienes dos segundos para explicar esto Evans!! – Exclamó Jane intentando contenerse y no patear a su amiga.

- ¡Shh! No grites, Janny, que Vania sigue durmiendo -

- ¡Lils¡Que te pasa¡Es sábado, por Dios¡Porqué rayos no te vas a dormir y de paso nos dejas a nosotras también! – Rezongó Sam.

- Dos palabras: Andrew Summers. Y ya es tarde, así que levántense rápido – Mientras les tiraba su ropa y un par de toallas.

- ¡¿Qué?! Oh no ¡Suéñalo! – Reclamó Jane, acostándose nuevamente.

- ¡Lily fuiste a verlo en año pasado! – Continuó Sam

- ¡Y el anterior! – Se escuchó desde las sábanas.

- ¡Para qué quieres ir ahora! – Le reclamó Samantha

- ¡Para que quieres que vayamos ahora! – La corrigió Jane.

- ¡Vamos chicas¡Me lo prometieron! Esto es importante para mi y...- Les puso carita de perro abandonado.

- ¡Oh no, Evans! Eso de los pucheritos es caer bajo -

- ¡Pero Samita! -

- Y los apodos empalagosos peor... – Agregó Jane desde su almohada – Lily, queremos dormir ¡Además esas pruebas duran todo el día! -

- Ya, pero..¡Media hora! -

- Diez minutos -

- Veinte -

- Quince -

- ¡Hecho! – Aceptó radiante.

- ¡Rayos! – Reclamó Jane.

Mientras Sam entraba al baño y Jane buscaba sus zapatillas, Lily se sentó en la cama a esperarlas, recordando su sueño. Había sido tan escalofriantemente...real.

- ¿Lils estás bien? – Jane había notado la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Ehh? Si, estoy..estoy bien -

- Pues no convences a nadie -

- ¿Lils, segura que estás bien? -

- Si linda Sam, nunca he estado mejor. Anoche soñé con que estaba casada con el inútil de Potter, teníamos un Mini-Potter y un maniático con cara de víbora iba a asesinarnos. Todo bien – Jane y Samantha se miraron aterrorizadas entre sí y luego a Lily ¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?! Lily se sintió horrible inmediatamente, nada justificaba que le hablara así a sus amigas que estaban encima preocupadas por ella – Yo..lo siento chicas, olvídenlo¿Si? -

- A ver Lily, siéntate – La llamó Sam - ¿Es una broma? -

- ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? -

- ¡Porqué no nos dijiste antes!, Lils eso.. – la pelirroja iba a protestar diciendo "y a qué hora querías que te lo dijera si estaba durmiendo". .

- Eso puede ser una premonición – Completó Sam, ignorando a Lily. Las tres se miraron con cara de espanto y luego se largaron a reír con ganas.

- Ok, no tanto así – Dijo Jane entre risas – Pero no es normal andar soñando esas cosas, Lily -

- ¿..Y alguna vez he soñado cosas normales? -

- Lils.. -

- ..Hazte ver – Y estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo.

--

- James¡Felicidades por tu puesto! – Andrew acababa de llegar al campo donde ya estaba el resto del equipo y medio colegio en las graderías. James se limitó a un frío "Gracias" y una mirada gélida que dejó perplejo al cazador. Tomó asiento y escuchó lo que el nuevo capitán tenía que decir.

- Veamos, quiero agradecerles a todos los presentes por asistir a las pruebas de selección – Comenzó – Para hacer el proceso más rápido quiero que hagan dos filas, a la derecha los aspirantes a golpeador y a la izquierda los cazadores, una vez que... -

- ¿Y para guardián no hay prueba? – Preguntó alguien por ahí. James alzó una ceja sin poder creérselo. En la pizarra de anuncios había puesto específicamente "Sólo Cazadores y Golpeadores", pero nunca faltaban los idiotas.

- No, las pruebas son _sólo_ para cazadores y golpeadores. Así que agradecería a quienes no aspiran a esos puestos, sean de primer año o pertenezcan a otras casas, se retiren del campo – Y para sorpresa del equipo, la mitrad de la concurrencia abandonó el estadio o tomó lugar en las graderías.

- No puedo creer que haya gente tan tonta ¡Merlín, que tan difícil puede ser entender un cartel puesto por Potter! -

- Para que veas, hay de todo en este mundo – Contestó Sam. Las chicas ya se habían acomodado en las graderías desde hacía un rato a mirar las pruebas.

- Ya pasaron 15 minutos, Lily – Anunció Jane tomando su bolso e incorporándose.

- ¡Pero Janny! Eran 15 minutos desde que Andrew comenzara a jugar – Insistió Lily suplicando con la mirada y Jane, entre maldiciones, accedió a sentarse nuevamente.

- Miren, ahí va Andrew, parece que ya eligieron golpeador – Las interrumpió Sam.

- ¡Ya era hora! Parece que los niños de hoy ya no saben la diferencia entre una Bludger y la cabeza de otro jugador – Comentó aburrida Jane, mientras Lily se sumergía en "El mundo maravilloso y fantástico donde Andrew confiesa que me ama"

- Es que James no te vio Thompson, seguro te pone de golpeadora – Jane decidió ignorarlo. Era temprano, no había dormido mucho y tenía hambre – Con lo bruta que eres, James te.. – A la porra con actuar maduramente, él lo estaba pidiendo.

- ¡Repite eso Black! -

- ¡Bruta! – La retó.

- ¡Tarado! -

- Jane, ya paren. Todos nos están mirando – Sam trató de detener a su amiga.

- ¡Ahora que lo pienso tú no..! -

- ¡Jo, eso es nuevo Black¡Piensas! -

- ¡Más de lo que tú acostumbras! -

- ¡Te gustaría! -

- ¡Pues pensándolo – Continuó - tú no podrías estar en el equipo¡Qué vas a saber tú de Quidditch! -

- ¿Eso crees? -

- ¡Eso creo! -

- ¡Bien! – Y antes de que Sirius pudiera agregar algo más, Jane ya había bajado las gradas y le estaba gritando a James para que la dejara hacer las pruebas de cazador.

- Vale Thompson¡Pero no me...! – Tarde. Jane ya había dado una fuerte patada y estaba ahora varios metros sobre ellos.

Andrew le pasó la Quaffle y la chica partió a toda velocidad a los postes, donde anotó diez tiros de los diez intentos. En silencio, bajó de la escoba y se la tendió a Sirius.

- Supera eso, Black – Sirius miró la escoba, miró a la chica y luego a la escoba nuevamente tratando que el terror no se reflejara en sus ojos. Pero para su desgracia, Jane lo captó de inmediato - ¿Que¿Acaso..._tienes miedo_, Black¡¿El Gran Sirius Black le teme a una simple escoba?! – Le tendió la escoba a James, quien había llegado a su lado, aún mirando a Sirius – Eres patético Black, y no por temerle a las alturas. Eres patético como persona – Y sin decir más comenzó a caminar fuera del campo. Luego de unos segundos caminando oyó a James llamándola. No se movió de donde estaba, simplemente escuchó atónita como el azabache la nombraba una de las nuevas cazadoras del equipo.

* * *

Lily miró su reloj y siguió corriendo. Luego de que le anunciaran que era la nueva cazadora, Jane había entrado en un estado de shock preocupante. De repente, en el camino al castillo, había desaparecido de su lado y media hora más tarde había llegado a la habitación con un inmenso pastel de mora a medio acabar. Les costó por lo menos otros veinte minutos hacerla hablar y después otros quince hacerla callar. Gracias a eso, Lily iba tarde a su encuentro con Matt. 

Corrió aún más fuerte al llegar al tercer piso, seguro el chico la regañaría por llegar tarde, para variar. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró quizás más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

- Llegas tarde – La saludó el chico.

- Lo siento Matt, es que Jane quedó un poco traumada con eso de que es cazadora, pero comencemos – Se excusó mientras abría su bolso.

- ¿Cazadora¿Del equipo de Quidditch? -

- No, de dragones ¡Claro que el de Quidditch! – Respondió la pelirroja, quitándose la túnica y recogiéndose el cabello.

- Vale, vale. No me grites – Mientras Lily se cambiaba sus Converse siempre-fieles por zapatillas deportivas, Matt preparaba la varita y se repetía casi como mantra lo mucho que quería a su amiga para apoyarla en sus locuras.

- Gracias por hacer esto, Matt. No sabes lo mucho que.. -

- Conste que sigo convencido de que creerle a tus sueños es casi tan absurdo como decir que Filch es un amor de persona. Pero si para ti es importante esto de las Artes Oscuras como "medio complementario de defensa"...pues yo te apoyo -

- ¡Hey, que mis sueños no son absurdos! – Replicó ofendida en broma – Ya te quisiera ver a ti con pesadillas durante meses.. -

Lily guardó silencio un momento. Desde Quinto Año que los sueños habían comenzado a atormentarla. A escenas de ella y sus amigas siendo torturadas por hombres de máscara se les fueron sumando Matt y sus padres como protagonistas y ,ahora último, hasta el tarado de Potter. Todos terminaban muertos. Todos excepto ella que, agonizante, oía a un horrible hombre culparla una y otra vez por ser una asquerosa sangre sucia incapaz de defenderse.

Tras cabecearse mucho, decidió por fin contarle a su mejor amigo lo que ocurría, y él, en un acto de lealtad por sobre sus aprensiones, se ofreció para ayudarla en su entrenamiento.

Habían establecido la Sala de Menesteres (otro de los descubrimientos de Matt) como lugar de práctica. Y allí estaban, en su primera clase de "Defensa Avanzada", como preferían llamarlas.

- Vale¿Y ahora..? -

- Supongo que primero ejercitar un poco.. -

Estuvieron ejercitando cerca de dos horas brazos y piernas. Lily no era precisamente veloz, por lo que se dedicaron también a correr poco más de tres cuartos de hora.

- ¡¡Matt, no puedo más!! En mi vida he hecho tanto ejercicio...¡Ni en la escuela muggle! – Su amigo sonrió.

- Está bien, Lils. Suficiente por hoy – el chico sacó de su bolso una botella con un líquido extraño - Ten, bebe esto -

- ¡Puaj¿¡¡Qué demonios es esto!!? -

- Bebida energizante – contestó el moreno, como si fuese totalmente normal – Digamos que las pociones no se me dan muy bien todavía.. -

Un rato después, Lily estaba ya recuperada. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el calor, y se notaba que sólo quería darse una buena ducha.

- Ok, yo me voy - Lily guardó sus cosas rápidamente. Se despidió de Matt y con un "nos vemos luego" desde la puerta, dejó al moreno completamente solo.

- ¿…Ah? -

--

- Janny..¿No quieres darme un poco de pastel? -

- ¡Gnoh! – Le respondió a Sam recelosa. Ambas estaban en el cuarto de chicas, esperando a que Lily regresara de "Un lugar donde tengo que ir y que no puedo contarles aún de que se trata, pero ya sabrán".

- Vale, pero por egoísta todas esas calorías se transformarán en asquerosa grasa que irá directo a tu trasero – La molestó Sam.

- Eggo gno pasagá gon miggo -

- Si tragaras antes de hablar podría entenderte – Le dijo con una mueca de asco.

- Que eso no pasará conmigo – Le contestó sonriendo – Yo a diferencia de ustedes hago ejercicio -

- Oh si, lo olvidaba. Golpear esa bolsa horrenda es hacer ejercicio -

- ¡Hey! Se llama canalizar tu energía practicando defensa personal – Sam la miró escéptica – Ok, pero reconoce que quema calorías -

- Vale, te concedo eso. Supongo que algo de grasa debe quemar si tú, comiendo como comes, no estás hecha una vaca -

- ¡Hey, yo no te critico! – Le reclamó riendo.

- Si lo haces ¡Y además ya pareces un oso! Comes y duermes, comes y duermes -

- Ahora que lo dices – La chica dejó a un lado su pastel – Me dio sueño – Le dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- ¡Jane! -

- Que es broma..Oye¿No crees que Lily ya se tardó? -

- Nah, debe estar bien.. -

- ... -

- Jane, hablando de Lils¿Qué piensas de ese sueño? -

- Que ha estado leyendo demasiado antes de ir a la cama -

- Hablo en serio.. -

- ¡Yo también! Deberíamos averiguar que tanto lee... -

- Yo creo que ese sueño significa algo – Se dijo Sam ignorando a la chica.

- A lo mejor con los dulces..¡Eso! Tanto dulce ya le está.. – Continuó Jane.

- ¡Thompson! –

- ¡Sam tranquila! Fue tan sólo un mal sueño. Si vuelve a ocurrir preocúpate –

- No sé...¿Y si..? -

- Oye¿Yo tenía algo que hacer hoy? – La interrumpió de repente.

- ¿A qué viene eso? -

- Siento que se me olvidó algo – Dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

- A ti se te olvida todo – Le contestó riéndose.

- Ya..pero había algo importante..¿Qué día es hoy? -

- Hoy es sábado y no tenías...¡Espera¡Tu cita con Scott! –

- ¡Rayos, la olvidé¡¿Qué hora es?! – Jane revolvía la habitación buscando el libro de pociones y el resto de sus cosas.

- Las..¡Jane, son casi las 5:00¡Desconsiderada, el pobre chico lleva esperándote una hora! -

- ¡No me grites, qué se me olvidó¡Scott va a matarme, seguro me odiará, no querrá ser más mi tutor y el amargado de Slughorn me pondrá a Snape!...¡Dónde metí el maldito libro! -

- Creo que lo vi en el baño.. -

- ¡Esto es culpa suya! – Le reclamó a Sam tras regresar con el libro.

- ¡¿Nuestra?! -

- ¡Pues si! – Le respondió saliendo de la habitación - Si ustedes me lo hubieran recordado, no se me habría olvidado – Ya desde afuera agregó - ¡Y no es una cita! -

--

- ¡Scott¡Lo siento, de veras que lo siento mucho! – Se excusó Jane apenas entró a la biblioteca y vio a su tutor leyendo unos libros junto a la ventana – No quería dejarte esperando, de verdad que lo siento, pero...-

- Tranquila, Jane. Me enteré de lo que pasó en el campo de Quidditch y supuse que con la emoción llegarías más tarde – La calmó con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? -

- De verdad, de hecho, llegué hace un par de minutos – Mentira. Había llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado, sin entender muy bien su apuro por ver a la chica. Tras quince minutos de espera, escuchó a unas alumnas de Gryffindor comentar como una chiquilla desconocida con el cabello horriblemente teñido celeste había retado al pobre Sirius Black y entendió porqué Jane no había llegado, no así sus ganas de golpear al tal Black.

- Entonces..¿No estás molesto conmigo? – Le preguntó apenada.

- Claro que no – Dedicándole otra sonrisa – Por cierto ¡Felicidades! – Le dijo abrazándola.

- Ja, pues gracias. Aunque...- Separándose un poco.

- ¿Aunque...? -

- No estoy muy segura de que sea lo mejor... -

- ¡Claro que sí! Seguro y vuelas estupendo -

- Pero ni me has visto.. – Le dijo riendo.

- Cierto. Pero pronto será el primer partido¿No? -

- Gryffindor contra Slytherin -

- Pues aunque mis compañeros de casa se enojen iré a apoyarte -

- No creo que les guste mucho – Le advirtió sonriendo.

- Pues siempre podemos ponerles algo en el desayuno¿No? – Le insinuó cerrando un ojo.

- ¿No me delatarás cierto? – Le preguntó fingiendo temor.

- No podría.. – Ok, si Scott la seguía mirando así Jane terminaría por olvidarse que estaban en una biblioteca. Para disimular su sonrojo desvió la mirada hacía los libros.

- ¿Y si comenzamos...? Desde ya te digo que soy un desastre en pociones, así que no será culpa tuya si.. -

- Tranquila, primero que todo...¿Por qué un desastre? -

- Porque las detesto -

- ¿Y eso...? -

- Me aburren – Contestó simplemente.

- Muy bien, entonces comenzaremos por lo básico ¿Qué sabes sobre la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia? -

* * *

- Para eso uno quiere amigas. Para que te abandonen un sábado por la tarde – Sam hojeaba aburrida la última edición de la Corazón de Bruja que había encontrado en la mesa de noche de Vania. Tarea no podía hacer, puesto que no les habían mandado aún. Salir sola, ni pensarlo. Y tampoco quería bajar a las cocinas... 

Pensaba que cosa no-aburrida podía hacer cuando un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó pasar a la lechuza, mientras buscaba alguna cosa que darle. Desató la carta y pudo distinguir la caligrafía de Remus en el enrollado pergamino.

La rubia se sentó en su cama tras soltar un bufido, olvidándose totalmente de la pequeña ave. Observó el trozo de papel por largo tiempo. Quizás sólo fueron algunos minutos, pero para la chica se hicieron horas. Finalmente, se decidió a abrirlo.

Leyó y releyó la carta varias veces. No lloró, pero sentía los ojos húmedos. Quizás había sido un poco dura con el castaño. Después de todo, muchas veces son los amigos quienes te convencen, y uno, por encajar, cae en el juego, sin estar necesariamente de acuerdo.

Sam se apoyó en las almohadas, con la mirada perdida en el techo. En realidad, no sabía por qué había actuado así. Ellos eran amigos. Y es normal que los amigos se gasten bromas. No que te humillen, pero sí que te gasten bromas.

Era la primera vez que Remus hacía algo así desde que lo conocía, y era de esperar, después de todo, no por nada era un Merodeador.

Recordó el día que llegaron a Hogwarts. Ella y James compartían vagón, nerviosos de entrar por fin a la escuela: Sam ya no tenía uñas, James lo ocultaba con su ansiedad.

El tren ya había iniciado la marcha cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un pequeño niño de mirada tímida que, balbuceando, preguntó si se podía sentar. James le respondió de manera eufórica, espantando un poco al pequeño castaño. Ella, con más tacto que el moreno, le preguntó sonriente su nombre.

- Re..Remus Lupin – Le respondió el niño avergonzado.

- ¡Hola Remus! Yo soy Samantha, Sam para todos. Y él es James... sólo James-

Esa había sido su primera conversación con Remus. Y desde aquel instante, Sam se había prometido a sí misma cuidar de ese dulce niño con aire indefenso. Paradójicamente, con el tiempo, había resultado justo lo contrario.

Luego de la Selección y el Banquete de Bienvenida, cuando se dirigían a la Sala Común, un estúpido de Tercer Año le quitó la varita y Remus sin pensarlo acudió en seguida a defenderla. Se ganó un buen derechazo en el ojo, pero también se ganó su amistad.

O en Segundo Año, cuando por ir distraída se le atoró el pie en la trampilla de la escalera. Muchos pasaron sin molestarse en ayudarla. La pequeña Sam ya había comenzado a sollozar cuando apareció Lupin, con una cara de agotamiento atroz y un horrible corte en la mejilla, y nuevamente la ayudó. La chica agradecida lo acompañó a la enfermería a curarse la herida, sin preguntarle cómo se la había hecho, sabía que no le respondería.

Recordó también cuando, en Tercero, McGonagall la pilló vagando por el castillo a medianoche. Mientras la profesora le soltaba un discurso indignada, Sam vio a Remus salir de su habitación, correr en silencio a la entrada y aparecer nuevamente por el retrato, gritándole a McGonagall que todo era su culpa, que la chica simplemente había salido a buscarlo. Gryffindor perdió 50 puntos esa noche, pero Remus se ganó la confianza absoluta de la chica.

Y en Cuatro..en Cuarto habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Tantas que Sam ya se golpeaba a sí misma por lo estúpida que había sido al enojarse con su amigo. Remus siempre había estado ahí para ella, incluso cuando ese psicópata sexual con el que llevaba una semana saliendo había intentado propasarse. Sam se había ocultado llorando desconsolada en un rincón del castillo y luego de una hora, Rem apareció, casi sin aliento por la carrera, y simplemente la abrazó. Se quedó con ella, consolándola en silencio, hasta que se tranquilizó del todo.

Días más tarde, el estúpido que casi la viola había amanecido colgando amordazado del techo del Comedor vistiendo ropa interior de mujer.

Samantha se incorporó lentamente, sonriendo con nostalgia. Remus era mucho más que el amigo de su amigo de la infancia. Era _su_ amigo, y si algo había aprendido en Hogwarts, era que los amigos también se equivocaban.

* * *

Lily bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Sabía que había estado mal dejar solo a Matt, pero necesitaba un momento para caminar por ahí sola y aclarar un par de cosas antes de volver a la Sala Común. 

Como las tardes aún no estaban del todo frías, decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines para reflexionar por enésima vez si hacía lo correcto o no. Vale, los sueños cada vez eran peores, y sí que necesitaba aprender a defenderse de verdad. Pero el incluir a Matt en las Artes Oscuras no terminaba por convencerla.

Cuando ya iba por el estadio de Quidditch, escuchó un ruido cerca del armario de escobas y como buena curiosa que era, decidió ir a investigar. Caminó en silenció hacia los armarios, pero antes siquiera de tocar el pomo de la puerta, unos brazos la tomaron por la espalda firmemente, inmovilizándola. Aterrada sintió como le cubrían la boca y le vendaban los ojos.

- No deberías andar sola por ahí, sangre sucia – Intentó gritar al reconocer la voz, pero Malfoy ya se había encargado de ponerle un hechizo insonorizante. Temblando rogó que ese idiota solo quisiera molestarla un poco, una cosa era enfrentarlo en el colegio, con sus amigas, y la seguridad de que si las cosas se ponían feas llegaría algún profesor a poner orden, pero sola y lejos de la seguridad de la escuela las cosas cambiaban un poco - ¿Sabes? Por ahí me enteré de que no fueron esos asquerosos traidores de sangre los que nos dejaron en ridículo el otro día y a mi no me gusta quedar en ridículo, Evans. Menos por culpa de asquerosas sangre sucia como tú – Lily sentía la rabia mezclada con el placer de la venganza en la voz de Malfoy – Nadie, escúchame bien, _nadie_ se mete conmigo – Y sin decir más la empujó dentro de un armario, luego le quitó la varita y la tiró varios metros lejos. Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando recordó algo más – Espero que no necesites mucho oxígeno, sangre sucia – Y mirándola sádicamente, murmuró un extraño hechizo y cerró la puerta. De pronto Lily sintió como empezaba a faltarle el aire y mareada se recostó en el piso. Lo último que pudo pensar antes de desmayarse fue en Potter y su estúpida fascinación por las escobas.

* * *

Hola! bueno, aquí estamos con el capi 4, que, en realidad, nos costo bastante hacerlo. lo hicimos y re hicimos hasta que quedo así, y nos agrada bastante.

queremos pedir mil mil y miles de perdones por el tiempo que demoramos, pero entre trabajos, pruebas y vida, el poco y escaso tiempo que teniamos lo dedicabamos a esto :).

los reviews del cap anterior, en el proximo capitulo.

hoy no hay adelanto... :(.

si llegaron aqui, aprieten go! y nos dejan un review siii:).

NdA: termine harry potter. el epilogo no me gusto. pero como mis amigas no lo han terminado, y kizas alguno de ustedes tampoco... no dire mas ;)!

gracias y perdon, de nuevo!

Lilytaa

ale patil

sui black


End file.
